


Thine or die

by anotherouatwriter, cyr1988



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Romeo and Juliet AU, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/anotherouatwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyr1988/pseuds/cyr1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma only has two pleasures in life: to love and to fight. So when David suggests to sneak into the Mills's masquerade party she agrees, expecting to get into a fight with someone. What she never expected was to meet the mysterious Regina Mills. </p><p>There was one thing Emma knew for sure: Regina loved the players, and Emma loved the game</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt from Pris and originally posted it for her birthday. 
> 
> Prompt: Taylor Swift's "I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream" + Romeo and Juliet.
> 
> As in Rome and Juliet, there are two families: the Swans and the Mills. They can be recognised basically by their hair colour, for example: Emma and David are Swans, Regina and Snow are Mills.  
> \------  
> All the phrases belonging to the Blank Space song belong to the awesome Taylor Swift.
> 
> Thanks cyr1988 for being my beta!

 

Happy birthday, baby girl  
(I know you're few months older than me, but whatevs)

* * *

There was only one thing that Emma Swan enjoyed more than laying with an experienced lover for one or two nights of passion: sword fighting.

The sound of two blades clashing was something she lived for. Each blow released an extra amount of adrenaline in her veins, making her heart pump harder and faster. Each collision made her see things in slow motion, making it almost possible to predict her opponent's moves.

She was, by far, the best fighter in her family, and there was no shame on denying it. Yet, she never let it go to her head. However, the number of pretty boys and girls she managed to charm into their beds stroked her inflated ego. She constantly gloated about that tidbit, especially to her cousin and best friend: David.

When she fought and when she made love, she felt like her body was in complete sync with everything around her. And, she loved that sensation. Foot, foot, touché. Touch, touch, orgasm.

Flirting and sex just came naturally to her- she was, after all, a hero that would rescue anyone who needs saving. While her sword fighting skills were deep-rooted, she kept on pushing her limits, thriving to keep her techniques flawless as much as possible. Emma practiced every day, as much as she could and more than anyone else. She practiced until her arms and back hurt, and then, she practiced a little bit more.

"It's enough for today, Emma," her cousin announced and he threw his sword to state that their match was, indeed, over. If it was up to Emma, they would practice the whole evening without stopping. But, they had already been practicing for over four hours now. They were both exhausted, even if Emma would never admit it.

"It is never enough, David," she replied while taking her helmet off.

"Why do you even put so much effort into this, Emma? The kingdoms haven't been in war for decades now!" David asked, sitting on the fountain's rim and washing his nape with the fresh water.

"Maybe I'll have to defend you in a duel when the Mills find out you've been flirting with one of their precious daughters," She teased her cousin and sat next to him.

Emma had discovered David making out with Snow White Mills during their last jousting tournament, when the lovebirds thought no one was watching. And while none of the families wanted to be the first to break the peace treaty, the Mills and the Swans didn't get along. At all. And a romance between two members from both families would be frowned upon, even forbidden.

The female Swan was a flirt and a tease, but even she drew a line when it came to the Mills.

The hate between the two families started over four centuries ago, when a King and his Queen had two twin daughters: Ophelia and Cordelia. As it was expected, when the princesses became of age, they were to be married to powerful men in the Court, Nicholas Swan and William Mills. The Swan and the Mills lived in harmony until the King died of old age and a heir was needed to be crowned as the successor. The Swans argued that Ophelia was the oldest twin and the Mills stated that Cordelia was smarter, and that their family was wealthier. Fueled by greed, the Swans and the Mills divided the Kingdom and started a war that would claim the lives of countless descendants from both families for decades to come.

The war between the two families didn't stop until they faced a bigger threat: The Dark One. On their own, neither family wouldn't survive, but together they had a fighting chance. So, a peace treaty was signed, and the soldiers that had been fighting against each other since they could remember started to fight side by side against their, now, common enemy.

After the war was won, the peace treaty was preserved to honor those who had lost their lives during the battle against the Dark One. Now, twenty years later, they maintained a civil distance from each other and no one, not even Emma Swan, was foolish enough step a foot into the other family's territory. No one, that is, except for David Swan.

"Speaking of the Mills," David laid his head on his elbows "They have a masked party tonight."

"To which you are not going to.,"

"No," he agreed, and then he smirked, "We are.,"

"David!" she gave him a warning look. "You know better than to step a foot on their territory," Emma argued, "If you want to meet with Snow, meet her on neutral territory, like the Rabbit Hole or something like that," she suggested.

The Rabbit Hole was a disreputable bar with cheap rooms where travelers stayed if they didn't have much money, or if they enjoyed immoral company. It was in 'no-one's land,'' a piece of land that had gone unclaimed when the kingdoms were first divided and neither the Mills nor the Swans wanted to start a war over it.

"I'm not going to take Snow to that dive," David made a disgusted gesture.

"I'll have you know that the Rabbit Hole is a perfect place for a one night stand," she spoke with experience. The Rabbit Hole had been

witness to numerous nights of passion that Emma had shared with many partners.

David muttered a 'You would know,' before protesting, "Snow is not a one night stand."

Emma rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why her cousin was so fixated with the Mills girl. Sure, Snow was sweet and pretty, but she didn't see the appeal. "You just need to fuck her, get her out of your system, and move on."

"No, Emma," her cousin shook his head, "I'm telling you, she's the one."

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any more stupid, you go and fall in love with a Mills," she shook her head, "Of all the women in this kingdom, it had to be a Mills!"

"So, are you coming with me to the party?" David wiggled his eyebrows, "Say yes, say yes! You know you love a masquerade."

"Do you know what I also love?" Emma threw her hands up in the air, "My life. Do you know what might happened if you got caught?"

"Which is precisely why I need you with me," her cousin replied. "If I get caught, you'll have to fight some of those bad, bad Mills and rescue me," David added, knowing that Emma would never let him face a possible life threatening situation alone.

"We don't have costumes."

"I already dusted off our fathers' armors."

"We don't have masks."

"Duh - the helmets?" David rolled his eyes "C'mon! You're always saying about how much you want to wear that armor!"

"Yes! To war!" Emma replied, emphasizing the word "Fine." She agreed after David pulled his secret weapon, the pout. "But, we have to come back here before midnight!" He nodded. "And tomorrow, we have double practice."

"Whatever you want, cousin!" he jumped up from his resting position and slid one arm around her shoulders, "You won't regret this."

"I already do," she muttered, making him chuckle.

* * *

Regina Mills looked at her reflection in the mirror and drank a sip of wine while she pretended to listen to her cousin's chatter.

There was nothing she hated more than to spend time with her cousin, Snow White, who was younger by two years. Why their grandfather had thought that it was a good idea to make them bond over moronic activities was beyond her understanding. She did not want to braid Snow's hair and she definitely didn't want her cousin around her dresses and jewels. It was already enough that they lived in the same castle.

The older woman honestly wished she could make time go faster until the party started. Waiting with Snow for one hour felt like it would kill her - not that she was very excited about the masquerade either. Everyone invited was either family or other people who thought she was crazy due to her reputation. So. a possible love interest was not in Regina's cards for the night.

"Oh, Regina!" the mention of her name caught her attention, "You have no idea how wonderful it is to be in love," Regina noticed with sorrow that her cup of wine was empty. She needed more wine if she wanted to survive this pre-party with her idiotic cousin.

"And, pray tell, what do you know about love, Snow?" she turned her chair around to face her cousin, "You've barely been outside of the castle."

'We've barely been outside the mansion,' she had meant to say. It was a family tradition- Mills women were not allowed to go out of the Mills' Castle and gardens until after their weddings. It used to bother Regina. But, when suitors came to her, things got rather interesting. She could say proudly she had a long list of ex-lovers -both women and men, whom she had lured into her bedchamber, pretending to be a damsel in distress.

It was a game for Regina. She would play her cards, enjoy a month and two of flirting and then leave her partners in heartbreak. But, it was never love. She didn't even know what love felt like.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Snow's voice brought her back to reality once again. And before Regina could answer, her cousin started talking once again, "I snuck out a few days ago," she said excitedly, "And I went to the jousting tournament,"

My, my. This was a side of the perfect Snow White that Regina was shocked to see. What would grandpapa dearest say about that?

"And I met someone."

Regina waited for more details about Snow's mysterious lover, but the other woman stopped talking, which was completely atypical for her.

"Do tell me the story now!" she demanded. "What's his name?"

"David," Snow said, almost in a murmur.

"I'm guessing that name comes with a last name," Regina pressed further, she hated being kept in the dark.

"Swan," Snow locked eyes with Regina, "His last name is Swan."

"I must be going deaf," Regina commented, internally thanking all the gods that she had ran out of wine. Otherwise, she would have choked on it after that confession, "I heard you say that his last name is Swan."

Snow shrugged and gave Regina her trademarked, innocent smile. "The heart wants what the heart wants."

"You are going to get yourself killed," she pointed out. Although that wouldn't be a negative outcome., maybe she should encourage it. It was the best way to get rid of Snow White, "I'll admit, it is kind of poetic, très Roméo et Juliette," Regina swirled her hand to give an extra touch of sophistication to her French speaking skills, "When are you going to see him again, dear?"

"Tonight," said the younger woman as she returned to her usual chatty self when she noticed Regina was being supportive, "I've invited him, and he'll come with his cousin."

"How foolish of them," Regina thought out loud, "I mean, this is an exquisite, yet dangerous, love story after all," she hurried to correct herself.

"Well, if there's something I know about David and Emma, is that they love doing foolish and dangerous things,"

Emma. That name rang a bell. She turned her back towards Snow and faced her mirror again. Once more, Regina found herself ignoring Snow White's words and deep into her thoughts. Why did that name sound so familiar?

Of course! Emma Swan: the white knight and favorite hero of the Swan Kingdom. Also, she was quite popular with the men and women, too. She was definitely right down Regina's alley.

Well, this was an interesting plot twist in what Regina had considered an uneventful night.

The older Mills put on some cherry-colored lipstick on and stood up to check herself one last time at the mirror. She looked impeccable, ready to portray her part of being the perfect and lovable girl. She smirked at her reflection in the mirror, definitely not regretting her wardrobe choice. The dress hugged her hips, showing all her perfect curves, and the low cut in the back showed enough skin to leave anyone wanting for more. Regina chuckled. Emma Swan didn't know what she was up against: a nightmare dressed like a daydream.

"Shall we, dear?" Regina asked her cousin as she walked towards the door. Snow nodded eagerly and jumped excitedly to where her cousin was waiting for her.

"I'm so nervous to see him, Regina," Snow confessed to her cousin, as if she would care, "I'm dying."

"Me too," Regina admitted. She was dying to see how this one would play out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I'll try to update faster for next time!
> 
> Again, thanks to cyr1988 for polishing this fic.

All of Emma's bad feelings disappeared as soon as she put her father's armor on. Emma loved her father's armor. Mostly because it was the only thing she had left of him. It was made from yellow and white gold; the design was simple, plain except on the back where two wings were engraved. " _An elegant armor for an elegant Swan_ ", her mother used to say to Emma. The armor was a piece of art and part of the Swan's history. It didn't belong as a costume for a masquerade. And for that reason, Emma almost felt bad about wearing it. _Almost_.

Emma had heard about the Mills' parties several times, so she knew that they liked spending money for their extravagant events. However, nothing could prepare her for the surprise she felt as she walked into the mansion.

To say that the Mills liked to go big didn't even begin to describe the way they had decorated their whole house. It looked as if they had walked through a portal, travelled to Venice, and were in the Italian city rather than in an exquisitely decorated mansion.

"David!" someone called from the upper floor, they looked upwards to find out who had spotted them.

A young woman smiled at them from above, and her eyes shone in such a way that Emma knew who she was: Snow White. She was pretty; Emma had to admit, but not enough to risk her life over her.

Emma and David waited as Snow ran down the stairs. Her black hair dancing as she did. Emma took the time to look around. Everyone had dark hair. It was the Mills' trademark, as opposed to the Swans, who were either blonde or redheaded. Instinctually, Emma checked to see if her mane was safely tucked inside her helmet. Just one blonde lock of hair would give her secret away.

"You made it!" Emma's attention was snapped back into reality when she heard another's female voice.

"Snow," David said, embracing her with a hug, "This is my cousin, Emma."

"So we finally meet," Snow smiled at the blonde, her cheeks slightly flushing as she remembered the first and only time Emma had seen them, when she had caught them. "Your body is too fit for a woman," she pointed out, not even following the polite etiquette after being introduced to someone. It annoyed Emma more than she could explain.

"And you are too straightforward for a lady."

Snow White's cheeks were now crimson and it made Emma feel too good about her comeback. But before any of them could say something else, a fourth person joined their conversation.

"There you are, Snow. I've been looking for you," her tone sounded as annoyed as Emma felt, which spiked Emma's interest in this woman.

Needless to say, this woman was beyond stunning. And when she glanced at Emma, the blonde forgot how to breathe.

The woman was wearing an elegant dress. It was not a baby blue like Snow's but a dark, rich burgundy, and it hugged her body in such a way that didn't leave any doubts on how perfectly shaped her body was. The dress itself was enough to make everyone stop and stare, but the woman was so much more that that. She was the most beautiful woman Emma had seen. Her skin was more tanned than any other Mills, but her raven colored hair was unmistakable. She was one of them. She was a member of the Mills Family.

"Regina!" Snow White replied with a sweet smile.

So that was her name. _Regina._ Emma had heard numerous tales about the beauty of Regina Mills, heir to the Mills family. She always thought the stories had been embellished, to make Regina look even fairer than she really was. But, standing in front of the woman, Emma realized that the stories didn't live up to the exquisiteness of Regina.

"You mustn't run away like that, Snow," It was obvious that she liked Regina more than Regina liked her.

"These are the two knights I told you about, the ones I invited from the Western Islands," Snow's tone hinted an underlying message, and Emma wondered if Snow White had told Regina about her affair with a Swan. She certainly had hoped the brunette was not that dense.

To be fair, David had been unwise enough to tell Emma, but Emma was not the heir to the family. David was. Emma was bound to be loyal to him. Regina was not obligated to be loyal to anyone but her grandfather.

Emma studied the woman called Regina with curious eyes. Wondering if she'd play along with Snow's not-so-subtle lie or would walk away to alert the Mills family about the intruders. But, when Regina bowed to them with the grace that was only befitting of a queen, Emma realized that Regina had, indeed, decided to keep up with Snow's masquerade.

"Do you think you can keep her entertained, Emma?" David whispered to her ear. "I'd really appreciate some alone time with Snow."

Emma looked at David. And even though her features were hidden under her helmet, David knew she frowned at him. Going on separate ways was definitely a bad idea, especially for Emma who had to stay with Regina. However, for some bizarre reason, David seemed to really like Snow, he seemed happy, and she hadn't seen him this happy in a long time. Having that in mind, she decided to take a risk in order to keep her cousin in high spirits.

"May I have this dance, milady?" Emma turned to Regina and asked in a deep, masculine tone as she held out an arm towards the beautiful woman. She didn't know if Snow had told Regina about her real identity, but she didn't want to find out either.

Regina studied Emma's arm before raising her eyes and locking them with Emma's. It made the blonde's heart beat faster.

"Go, Regina. I'm sure this charming gentleman will protect me if any Swan wants to steal me away."

David suppressed a chuckle and said, "I'll protect her with my life, milady."

Ignoring the irony behind Snow and David's statements, Emma led Regina to the dance floor.

She held one of her hands up for Regina to grab and she slid the other one around Regina's waist, pulling the brunette woman closer. As soon as the orchestra started playing a waltz, their feet started moving in perfect sync, and suddenly, Emma has glad that her cousin Anna had made her dance as the man during their lessons. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to keep up with the charade without stepping on Regina's feet.

Regina's dancing skills were better than Anna's, though. She was superior in any and every way. And, the way her hair smelled when Emma swirled her around and held Regina against her body made Emma's knees shake.

It was not meant to be an erotic movement; it was part of the dance's routine. But when Regina's back was pressed against her front, she felt her heart pumping faster. Her sight blacked everything out except Regina, who smiled at her after the twirling movement had finished. And when the brunette placed her hand on Emma's shoulder and snaked it around Emma's neck, bringing them closer. The world around had ceased to exist, at least for Emma.

It was as if Regina became the only thing that mattered in her world. The emotions that were swirling around felt so much better than the high she got from fencing. And suddenly, she felt like the room was too small to contain both of them and the rest of the guests.

"I need some air," Regina commented when the orchestra stopped playing the song. It was as if she had read Emma's mind.

"Lead the way, milady," Emma blamed her reluctance on letting Regina go due to the fact that David had asked her to keep her occupied. But it was so much more than that, and she knew it. "After all, what kind of gentleman would I be if I don't stay by your side?"

Regina smirked and leaned in, further pressing her body against Emma's, "We both know you are not a man, dear," she whispered to Emma's ear "But feel free to escort me."

Emma nodded. She couldn't do anything else. She was sure that she'd even take the moon down for Regina, had the brunette asked her to.

The blonde followed Regina closely, their hands linked, so they wouldn't get separated as they made their way through the crowd. Emma couldn't help but to feel euphoric from the touch. And she never would say it out loud, but she didn't want to let go of Regina. Ever.

"How did you know?" Emma asked.

"It is refreshing to hear your real voice," Regina said with a chuckle. "I suspected when you bowed at the beginning of the dance, and I confirmed it when you pressed my backside to your front, and well…" the brunette pressed herself against Emma leaving just enough space to slip one of her hands between them and fondled the area between Emma's legs "There was something missing," the corner of the brunette's lips turned upwards.

Emma didn't know which would make her head explode with lust first: Regina's lips or her hand. Then, much to Emma's chagrin, Regina backed off.

"Oh, that, and my dear, dear cousin couldn't keep her mouth shut," she added.

The blonde stayed rooted to her spot as Regina walked towards the balcony's rail, studying her in silence. And suddenly she understood David and his " _love at first sight_ " pull to Snow. She now understands why he's fallen in love with a Mills. They are beautiful without putting any effort into it. And when you look upon them, you can't help but feel soothed, she realizes. By looking at Regina, her restless soul calms down, it is as if she hasn't got a worry in the world.

"Didn't your parents teach you that staring is rude?" Regina teased. Emma wondered how long had the brunette been looking at her.

"I am admiring the view," she replied, "Just as you are."

"Take your mask off," Regina ordered, but it didn't sound like a demand.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Emma replied, and when Regina took a step forward, she took one backwards. "Regina," she said as a plea.

"Em-ma," the brunette sing-sang, mocking Emma's plea. The blonde felt her heart swell with pride when she heard her name rolling down Regina's tongue "I just want to see, if they were telling the truth."

"They?"

"The people that tell stories about you…"

"So, you've heard about me?" Emma asked, and Regina could almost feel the grin through the helmet "Good, because I've heard so many things about you."

"Good things, I hope," the brunette commented with a feral smile.

"Interesting things, for sure."

Another step forward, another step backwards. And then, Emma's back hit the wall. Regina smiled, happy by the fact that she had the armored woman trapped. She placed her hands on each side of the helmet and pulled it up.

The first thing Regina noticed was a long, curly, and unruly blonde mane, falling like a cascade over the other woman's shoulders. And her eyes, blue and green like the sea on a summer day. And that smile. It was half smug, half terrified.

She dropped the helmet to the floor, and the crashing sound snapped Emma out of her trance. Adrenaline pumped into her blood and before she knew what she was doing, Emma grabbed Regina by the waist and in a sharp movement, she shifted their bodies and pinned Regina against the wall.

"Don't," she said, trying to ignore the tingling sensation that ran throughout her body due to the fact of having Regina's body pressed against a wall "Please, don't go away. Don't tell your family. If you had half of the fun I had today, please don't say a thing."

"Who said anything about telling my family?" Regina replied with a tone that Emma couldn't figure out "Snow had told me about you and your cousin sneaking into the party. Which, by the way, was a terrible idea."

"Try telling that to David."

"I think between Snow and him, they'd make one fully functioning brain," she rolled her eyes "Do tell me, what is your plan when you get caught?"

"You mean  _if_  we get -," before Emma could finish she heard someone calling her name. They both looked towards the Mills' vineyard, only to see David running towards them, towards the stables. Killian and Robin Mills were closely following him.

"You were saying?" Regina chuckled. She was amused to see two of her cousins chasing David.

Emma studied the balcony's height; it was not bad, she thought. She swung her legs over the rail.

"What on earth are you doing?" Emma heard Regina say, she turned around to see Regina standing close to her. Worry filled those dark-chocolate eyes. Was Regina Mills concerned about Emma's wellbeing?

"This is my plan if we get caught." she replied, and without thinking twice about it, she pressed her lips against Regina and jumped of the balcony, landing few meters ahead of David.

"Run, Emma! Run!" he yelled. Emma looked up, to gaze upon Regina's beautiful face one more time, and then, she did as her cousin ordered.

Regina watched, with her fingers pressed to her lips, Emma's blonde mane swing freely in the air as she ran away. Her fingertips ghosting the short-lived kiss she had just shared with Emma.

A smile appeared on her face as she saw the Swans jumping onto their horses and then rushed out of the Mills' Castle, partly happy that Emma had managed to outrun her cousins.

Her sight then dropped down to the helmet that the blonde left behind. Regina picked it up and studied it. She noticed that the armor was stunning when she saw it. But, upon further reviewing of the helmet up close allowed her to study the details and they were amazing. Little swans and lyon flowers were carefully engraved, it was remarkable handiwork, done by an accomplished artisan. Along the edge, someone else had engraved an inscription in a simple way, ' _Use your head to think, Emma, not to just wear this helmet_.'

So the helmet had been given to Emma, probably her father. Was he still alive or did he die during the Dark War?

Regina tucked the helmet underneath her dress cape. She wasn't fooling anyone; they'd all notice she was hiding something. But her cousins were smart enough not to question her and her uncles and aunts trusted her enough not to ask.

Carrying Emma's helmet safely hidden, she walked towards her room. Her face bearing a smile, a smile that disappeared when she opened her room's door and found Snow White looking at her.

"Regina," she smirked "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are smitten."

"Yes, well," the other woman replied, "If I wouldn't know any better, I'd tell grandfather about your dalliance with the Swan boy."

"But that would jeopardize your future encounters with Emma," Snow smirked, obviously aware that she had the upper hand for the first time in her life.

"And do pray, dear, why would I be interested in that neanderthal?"

"Because, if you weren't interested in her, you wouldn't be holding to her helmet as if your life depended on it."

"Just get out of my room," Regina rolled her eyes. Not even bother to denying anything anymore.

Snow White nodded and walked towards the door. "She wakes up every day at dawn and goes for a run along the river up to no-one's land," she pointed out before she left the room. David had told her that a while ago, "Not that you care."

"Indeed," Regina agreed, trying to maintain her composure, "Good night, Snow."

"Good night, Regina."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the third chapter! Leave your thoughts!
> 
> As always, thanks to everyone who bookmarked/reviewed/subscribed, and to my Chris for being my awesome beta.

Regina Mills did not wake up before dawn. She did not sneak out of the Mills' castle with her horse, Rocinante, to see Emma Swan. No, she wanted to go riding. After all, she wouldn't go see Emma Swan, covered in sweat after her morning run. No. She did it because she wanted to see nature in a different light. And she wanted some time alone, away from her bothersome cousin.

In fact, running across Emma Swan would have been completely accidental. At least, that was the excuse Regina was ready to give if she happened to cross paths with the blonde.

In the end, she didn't need to come up with a cover story. Emma didn't come.

Angry with everyone but herself, Regina rode Rocinante back home. Not wanting to run into family members, Regina skipped lunchtime and stayed in the stables, grooming her horse's mane until evening. It was not until Daniel, the stable boy, notified her that her grandfather and her mother had asked for her to join them for dinner that Regina reluctantly returned to the castle.

Dinner with her mother and grandfather was never a pleasant time. King Xavier and Cora were ambitious people. As the heir to King Xavier's throne, not only it was expected for Regina to marry and produce a heir, but she also needed to marry someone with money to add to the family's wealth.

"Regina, dear," her mother placed a hand over Regina's, "You are awfully quiet today."

"I apologize, mother. I'm not feeling well," she lied.

"Are you feeling unwell?" Cora feigned concern.

"Must have been the chilly weather from yesterday."

"Ah, yes. You were in the balcony when Robin and Killian caught that Swan boy," her grandfather pointed out. "Weren't you with the other Swan?"

"No," Regina lied again. "I was alone in the balcony. I don't know where the other Swan appeared from," she added. It was better if Xavier and Cora didn't learn of her shared moment with Emma.

_Emma_. Just thinking about the blonde made Regina's heart beat faster and her cheeks blush.

"I think you've come down with an ailment, dear," Cora pointed out, letting go of Regina's hand, "Your skin is warm. Why don't you go to your room and rest?"

Regina knew that the increase in her body temperature had nothing to do with poor health, but she was not opposed to leaving the dining room. So, she stood up and after addressing to Cora with a "Yes, mother." she bowed to her grandfather and walked towards her room.

Sleep didn't come easy to Regina that night. The young Mills kept on rolling from side to side, trying to sleep but her mind was too active, thinking about Emma. She had to see the Swan princess one more time; she had to taste those lips again.

Regina gave up on her pursuit of sleep and stared the ceiling in silence. She didn't want to go on a stroll around the castle because it would only end in unwanted attention about her insomnia.

After what it felt like a lifetime, she decided to close her eyes and try counting sheep. It was only then when she heard an almost inaudible " _shit_ " being muttered. She opened her eyes and sat on her bed quickly wondering who would be stupid enough to break in into her room.

Her heart started beating faster when she recognized a blonde mane, which looked even paler under the moon's light.

"What are you doing here?" came as a hiss. It startled Emma, who let go of the helmet only to catch it few centimeters before it hit the ground.

"I left this here," the blonde pointed to her helmet, "So, I thought I'd get it back."

"How did you know this was my room?"

"Lucky guess."

Regina raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing Emma.

"Fine, fine," Emma raised both hands, "I might have paid a visit to one of your maids,"

"And by paying a visit, don't you mean  _fucked_?"

"A lady like you shouldn't use such crude language, Regina," the blonde teased the brunette.

Regina huffed, clearly not amused by the banter. "Did you?" she inquired.

"In all fairness, you said you've heard stories about my adventures," Emma said, placing the helmet on a table and walking towards Regina's bed, "Are you jealous?"

"No."

Emma chuckled, "You're a terrible liar."

"And, why would you think that I'm jealous with the fact that you had sex with a maid?"

"Because," Emma climbed Regina's bed, kneeling in front of Regina, "I've heard stories about your dalliances, too," she said, running her thumb over Regina's lips, completely hypnotized by them.

"Emma." it sounded like a moan and a warning at the same time, and it made Emma crave for more.

"If you must know the truth," Emma whispered because she didn't trust her voice anymore, "David told me which one is Snow's room. I climbed to hers first and I asked her. I didn't sleep with any of your maids," the blonde explained before crashing her lips against Regina's.

Their kiss was not like the first one; it was longer and filled with passion. It made both of them feel so frantic and feverish. It also was the type of kiss that ignites every inch of your body and makes you feel alive and unstoppable.

"We… shouldn't," Regina managed to say when Emma decided to give some attention to her collarbones.

A muffled " _mhm_ " came out of Emma's lips but she didn't stop placing kisses on Regina's neck and shoulder, being careful not to leave any marks. Regina moaned when Emma kissed a sensitive spot near her ear. Regina grabbed Emma's neck and brought the blonde closer. Slowly sliding one hand down Emma's back and the other one into the blonde's hair.

"Regina…" Emma said, pulling away for a moment to look into the brunette's eyes, "If it is alright, I would very much like to make love to you."

Regina nodded her consent, unable to articulate a coherent sentence. She had never seen such intensity in Emma's eyes. The dark emeralds conveyed so many emotions. The dark emeralds showed such fire that made Regina burn, not only with desire but with other feelings she had never experienced before.

She wondered if Emma's beautiful gaze was a privilege that only she got to enjoy, or if all of the blonde's lovers were as lucky as her. Before jealousy could invade her head, a hand made its way to open Regina's silk nightgown and all her thoughts were silenced.

Regina didn't know if her romance with Emma Swan would be forever or short-lived. But, as she realized while Emma's hands trailed down her chest, caressing her while making her way down to her nether regions, that the high she was feeling would be worth the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update! I travelled back to my homeland and I didn't bring my laptop with me (smart Mara) so I depend on my brother's computer to log into ff.
> 
> Please note the change of rating.
> 
> Thanks for my beta, Chris, who helped me with all writer's blocks.

Emma was awakened by Regina's breathing, warming her chest. It smelled like apple and cinnamon and it was intoxicating in every way. She didn't have to open her eyes to remember where she was: in Regina Mills' bed.

She thought back to the events from last night. Every detail came so vividly. Emma remembered the sweet scents of Regina as they made love. The sounds they made as they showed their desire for each other. Yes, it was a night to remember.

_Regina trailed her hands up Emma's back as Emma's hand slid between her legs and teased her clit, making Regina moan and dig her nails into Emma's shoulder blades._

_Emma chuckled into the kiss, loving how responsive Regina was to her touch, and she was just getting started._

_With a single movement that only experience could teach, Emma opened Regina's thighs and placed her legs between them and started rubbing her abdomen against Regina's core, not forgetting to give special attention to the clit with her hand._

_Regina picked up Emma's pace spectacularly, raising and lowering her hipbones to meet the blonde's toned abdomen, smearing all her wetness over Emma's toned abs._

_"Emma," Regina moaned. And the blonde moved her lips to kiss the erogenous spot she had found earlier below the brunette's ear. "I need..." She trailed off; the tingling in the apex of her spine didn't help her think clearly._

_"What do you need, 'Gina?" Emma whispered in Regina's ear "Your wish is my command."_

_"Inside..." Regina managed to say, and Emma understood what she wanted._

_With no further delay, Emma inserted two fingers into Regina and started to pump it, delighted with the sounds the brunette made. She brushed her lips on Regina's collarbone and started caressing her body with soft, intimate kisses. As she kept up the pounding, she sucked and bit the already hardened nipple._

_Regina didn't have to tell her when she was close to climax, her walls started to tighten exquisitely around Emma's fingers._

_If Emma thought Regina was beautiful already, there were no words to describe how she looked as she rode the orgasm out, with her back arched and her mouth shaped into a perfect 'O'._

_After Regina's high, Emma took her fingers out and licked Regina's juices, cleaning them as she savored the taste of the brunette._

_"Fuck," Emma moaned, because she was sure Regina's juices tasted better than Ambrosia, "I can't wait until I taste you for real."_

_Regina chuckled and swiftly rolled their bodies, landing on top of Emma "Well, dear, you'll have to wait because it's my turn now," she said with a wicked grin, before going down on Emma._

Emma smiled as she slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the brunette sleeping peacefully in her arms. Gently, she pushed a strand of brown hair away from Regina's face and studied her. Regina was not only a great lover, but also a beautiful and smart woman. Perhaps, in another life, Emma would have taken her as her wife.

In another life where she was not a princess warrior and Regina was not the heir to a Kingdom that were the enemy to her kingdom.

What has she done? She felt like a hypocrite. She had lectured David on falling in love with Snow White, and here she was: making love to the Mills heir.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She needed to get out. She needed to forget Regina. She needed to move on before the flames of their passion burned her.

With extreme care, the blonde started to extract her body from beneath the sleeping beauty. Moving Regina from her chest was an easy task compared to untangling their legs; under the moon's pale light, Emma couldn't even tell which ones were hers and which ones weren't.

After what felt like a whole moon cycle, Emma freed herself from the dominant woman and started picking up her clothes from the floor and putting them on.

"Don't go," whispered Regina. It was not an order, but also, it was not a plea.

"You know my reputation, Regina," a fully dressed Emma walked towards the bed and sat on the edge.

"And you know mine."

Emma Swan never stays over after a night of passion. Regina Mills never did the same person twice. Everyone knew that, yet here they were. Emma wanting to stay, and Regina wanting to see her again.

"You're willing to have other encounters with me?" Emma asked

"If you stay the night. The basis of all relationships is compromise."

"We're in a relationship now, huh?" Emma smirked instead of panicking, and that scared her.

It scared her because Emma Swan didn't do relationships, she ran away from them. The only long-lasting relationship outside her family she had was with the army. But somehow, looking at Regina, with her cherry lips and her messy hair soothed her fears.

"You do know we'll probably end up dead if someone finds out?"

"Come back to bed," was the only answer Regina gave her and tapped the empty place next to her before rolling on her side, giving her back to Emma.

The blonde smiled and slipped in the sheets, next to Regina, her dressed front pressed against Regina's naked back. And before falling asleep again, she placed a kiss on Regina's shoulder.

Rules be damned. Maybe, all the voices in her head were wrong. Maybe, Regina was the only thing she needed. And with that thought, she fell asleep.

The next time Emma woke up, it was not by Regina's breath on her chest but by two hands shoveling her from the bed. It took her a while to understand what was going on, and before she could say something in protest, she heard Regina say, "Mother! I wasn't expecting you. You should have sent a maid to help me get dressed first."

Emma had heard a great deal of stories regarding Cora Mills, Regina's ambitious mother. Not one of them showed Cora in a favorable light.

As stealthily as she could, Emma rolled below Regina's bed, thanking the Gods that it was tall enough for her to fit underneath. She definitely didn't want to be caught by Cora Mills.

"You slept naked." Emma could hear the disapproval on Cora's voice.

"Yes, during the night, I got warm. But, I think my fever already broke."

"You'll remain in your room for today, we can't have you sick for when Leo comes visit."

A cold "Yes, mother," came out of Regina's mouth.

"I'll send a maid with your breakfast." And with that, Cora Mills was gone.

The departure of the older lady was followed by few moments of silence, only to be broken by Regina's face appearing in Emma's sight. A big smile brightened up the brunette's face, and it made Emma wonder how had she become so lucky.

"So, do you treat all your lovers like that, or is it just a special treat for us Swans?" Emma teased her.

"Swans are elegant creatures," Regina pointed out. "You are more like a duck," she giggled, then her expression turned serious again, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you?" she asked as she came out from below the bed and sat on the bed.

"Yes."

"Who's Leo?"

"Leopold White's son. He's in the badlands, completing his military training. He is also my soon-to-be fiancé."

"Leopold White as in Snow's father?" Emma exclaimed and Regina nodded at the inquiry. "He's your cousin, for gods sake!"

Emma made a disgusted face. Because she thought Leo marrying Regina was akin to her marrying David or Arthur? No. Just, no.

"He's a formidable suitor."

"And by formidable, you mean rich!" Emma commented, "Regina, you are marrying someone for the money!"

"Please," the brunette rolled her eyes, "As if your family wouldn't do the same."

"Actually, no. We don't." Emma remarked but maintained her voice in a low tone. "The Swans haven't had an arranged marriage in centuries."

"Well, I suppose some of us are not that lucky."

"Are you kidding me, Regina? You are the heir to the fucking kingdom! If someone can change the rules, it's you!"

"You don't understand, Emma. My title... It's just a word. I'm a marionette in my mother's and grandfather's game." Regina said, in a tone that almost broke Emma, "I'm nothing but a pawn."

Emma studied the woman, so fragile and quiet. It was as if she had discovered a whole new layer to Regina's self.

"Come on," Emma broke the silence and stood up from the bed.

"Where are we going?"

"To a place where we won't be found," She answered, and when she saw doubt in Regina's face, she laughed and added, "I'll bring you back before sunset. No one will know you were gone. I'll even ask Snow to cover for you."

"Snow won't be able to keep a secret this big."

"Use her romance with David as leverage."

"The honorable white knight, savior of her kingdom, suggesting blackmail. My ways are rubbing off you."

"Not just your ways, my lady," Emma added with a wink and handed Regina her riding clothes. "Go on, then! Change!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead - yey!
> 
> I've been just way to busy with university. But now, I finally have 3 weeks of christmas holidays so I hope I'll be able to publish weekly.
> 
> Big thanks to my beta, Chris, who co-wrote this chapter (without her the steamy scene would have sucked)
> 
> Can't wait to hear your thoughts!

It was easier for Emma to blackmail Snow than it was for Regina to climb down the castle's walls. Turns out, the future Queen was deathly afraid of heights. Plus, it was to hard to convince Snow to keep a secret. Snow loved being a part of it all. Lust. Romance. Mystery. All great parts to an epic love story

Soon enough, it became a routine for them. Snow would stay in Regina's room pretending to be having a sleepover with her cousin; the only thing she'd ask in return was for Regina to tell her everything about her romantic getaways. Their grandfather, happy to see the two girls getting along had ordered the family to not disturb them - the order was for everyone, including Cora.

Emma's secret place became theirs. And it was the sole witness to the princesses' forbidden love. The place was the witness to all the loving caresses and kisses, to all the moans and whispered promises. It was the only place where they could be themselves, without worrying that someone would find out about their relationship.

"I got you something" Emma nervously said as they rode away from the Mills' Castle. Emma sitting up front with Regina behind her, arms snaked around her waist. They always rode on Emma's horse, Blackjack, because it would be hard to explain Rocinante's absence in the stables.

"I thought the great Emma Swan doesn't give gifts to her lovers." Regina teased her. They had realized long ago that their relationship was nothing like their previous trysts.

"You're not my lover," Emma replied. "You are my Queen," she added, and it made Regina's heart flutter. Emma had given her at least a dozen of pet names, but none of it had ever expressed so much devotion as this one.

Holding Emma in her arms, the brunette felt so free, comfortable, and safe. No one had made her feel that way in her whole life, not even her father when he was still alive. She tried to push away the terms her thoughts gave to those feelings. But deep inside she knew, she was, undeniably and utterly, in love with Emma Swan.

They finally reached their secret hideout. It was a cave. At first sight, it seemed ordinary and wasn't worth mentioning. It was probably why no one had ever ventured into it except for Emma, and now Regina. But, few meters into the cave, the ceiling had some cracks through which few beams of light entered the grotto and shone on the rocks and the inner lake, making it all glow in a luminous scene.

Regina always marveled at the beauty of the hideout. It didn't matter how many times she visited it, the place always managed to take her breath away. It was, in a way of speaking, like Emma - always showing a new side, always shining differently under a varying light.

Emma got off the horse first, swinging her leg over the animal, and jumping towards the floor. Then, she offered a hand to Regina and bowed her head, "Your highness." They walked to an area filled with radiant light from the cracks. There were blankets and pillows brought from past visits.

"Someone in your family will hear you and they'll have your head for treason."

The blonde chuckled, "If I shall die for showing my devotion to you, then so be it."

"Can't you stop being so charming?"

"I've been told it's in my genes," she answered. "Which reminds me!" she added before she opened one of the pockets from Blackjack's saddle.

Regina saw her struggle a bit with whatever she had in her hand. It was obvious that Emma was not the type of lover who gave presents to whoever was warming her bed. Trying to ease the agitated woman, Regina took the blonde's hand.

"Emma?"

The blonde took a deep breath, looking into Regina's beautiful eyes. Then, she opened her hand and extended it to Regina. It was a small black stone hanging from a simple chain necklace.

"The lady in the old market told me it's called  _Star Tears_  because of how it looks," Emma explained as she held the stone under a ray of the moonlight from one of the cracks. Immediately, the roof was painted with tiny white dots that shined like the night sky. "I like to think it represents our love: it's pure and innocent, and it's perfect," said Emma with a hesitant smile.

"It's beautiful," whispered Regina, not sure why she was keeping her voice low.

" _You_  are beautiful," Emma commented and it made Regina blush, something that she did only in Emma's presence.

Regina turned on her heels and raised her hair, to help Emma with putting the necklace on. The movement came naturally to her; she was used to receiving presents from her lovers. She was used to being this exposed to other people. This time, however, it felt much more intimate and real.

"Thank you," the brunette said taking a step away from Emma, she was already playing with her new pendant, "For the present and your words."

Emma was completely mesmerized by the other woman. Emma had believed many times she had found love; they turned out to be short lasting, disappearing as fast as a falling star did while it crashes from the sky. But with Regina, it was different. She was the North Star, enduring and the brightest of the night sky.

It could be said that Regina was like a drug. Emma was addicted to her. But she was so much more than a simple drug. Regina was like the rain after the draught, or that first breath after being under water for a little bit too long - it was revitalizing.

And before the blonde could stop her train of thoughts, she spoke out loud "I think I want to marry you."

Regina stopped playing with the rock around her neck and looked at Emma, her eyes wide open. The admission had left her shocked.

"You… mean it?" the brunette managed to ask.

Emma stepped closer to Regina and took the brunette's hands onto hers. "Yes, Regina Mills. I'd be the happiest woman in this and all the other realms if you would be my wife."

"It's not good to start a marriage with such a big lie," Regina commented, and when she saw the confusion on Emma's face, she further elaborated, " _I_ would be the happiest woman."

Emma flashed a grin that was so bright that could rival the moonlight. "I love you," she said. It was the first time she ever spoke those three words, and somehow, she didn't regret it.

"And, I love you."

And with those four words, Emma launched her body against Regina. Their bodies collided before crashing onto the blankets on the floor, but the fall didn't hurt them. Adrenaline was rushing through their veins, triggering sparks in every inch of their bodies.

As they kissed with such a passion, hands were wandering all over. Clothes were hastily undone and taken off with vigor. As soon as they were nude, Emma kissed the spot on Regina's neck, near the earlobe, while her hands were caressing the orbs and softly pinching the areolas. Regina let out a breathy moan and whispered, "Emma, darling… Please, don't make me ache too long…"

"As you wish, my queen…" Emma murmured as she left a trail of kisses and love bites from her neck to her groin. Emma heard a "Please…" from Regina just before she was about to sample the finest ambrosia from the gods above. Such erotic noises came from Regina as Emma did things with her tongue that had Regina seeing fireworks as she came.

Regina was panting a bit as she came down from her climax while Emma was moving around to be face to face. Emma gazed into Regina's unfocused eyes and kissed her shoulder. In a soft tone, Emma asked, "How did you like that?"

Regina was able to see things more clearly as she calmed down. "You were magnificent, darling. I love you, Emma Swan." Regina said as she really looked into Emma's eyes, "Now, I want to pick up from where we left off." Regina kissed Emma hard, biting her lower lip. Emma moaned, "Oh! Regina!" The lovemaking kept on going as Regina mirrored Emma's earlier actions with her signature touch.

The borders between darker and fairer skin were blurred as their figures came together. Lips on lips, fingertips against skin. The light from the cracks above was fading as they continued on their slow lovemaking. The gods above have never seen two lovers worship each other with so much devotion; they have never heard moans filled with so much of both lust and love.

* * *

 

Snow White closed the book and let a yawn out in the least ladylike way. Regina had left with Emma less than two hours ago and she was already bored. She looked around trying to find something to entertain herself. But, lately, she had been in Regina's room more often than in her own room and there was nothing new or exciting.

Maybe, she could arrange for David to visit her while Regina was away with Emma. If her cousin could have a secret affair, so could she. It was only fair.

Suddenly, the door opened with a bang and Cora Mills entered the room without announcing her presence.

"I knew she was not here!" the older woman said, a smile of satisfaction on her face, "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Don't play coy with me, Snow White or you will never see your precious David" Cora pointed with her index finger as she closed the distance between her and her niece.

It came as no surprise that Cora knew about Snow's romance with David, she had ears everywhere. Snow often wondered why she didn't discover Regina's escapades sooner.

"I'll ask one more time," she grabbed Snow's chin between her thumb and index finger, but the gesture was not as threatening as her voice as she repeated the question, "Where. Is. Regina?"

"She's away with Emma Swan."

"Well, that just won't  _do_ ," replied Cora as she pushed Snow away and walked out of the room. Leaving a distressed princess behind, who couldn't begin to fathom the dire consequences of her actions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

It was a long week for Emma Swan and the other knights of the Swan Kingdom. Rumors of the Dark One arising were spreading like wildfire in the corners of the Swan territory. Even though, most believed them to be false, David's father had sent knights to all of the small villages to evaluate the validity of the rumors.

Emma had been paired up with one of her oldest friends, Mulan. They had been assigned to the region by the border between their kingdom and the Desolate Forest, which was also the region that was the farthest away from Regina's castle.

Mulan was good company to be with, but Emma still felt empty inside. There was a void inside her heart that only Regina could fill. She couldn't believe how accustomed she had become to being in Regina's presence. Being away from her has proven that she was too involved with the heir of the Mills Empire, and she didn't give two damns about it. The most important thing on Emma's mind was how to return to Regina as soon as possible.

"You're not heading back to the castle?" Mulan asked when she saw her friend steering her horse to a different road from the one leading to the Swan Castle.

"No. I'm going to see her. These lies about the Dark One's return can wait," she answered. Yes, she had told Mulan about the love of her life. If Emma Swan couldn't reap the one of the benefits of friendship by telling one of her most trusted, loyal friends about Regina, whose else could Emma tell? "Tell Ruby I said hi!" said Emma as she giddied up the horse to the path to Regina's castle.

"Emma, wait!" shouted Mulan.

Emma stalled and said, "What?" in a slightly exasperating tone.

"Ruby will kill you if you don't go visit her soon, you know? She misses you."

"And I her," Emma replied in a softer tone. Ruby had been her lady-in-waiting until after she and Mulan got married and Ruby moved out of the Swan Castle to Mulan's house. "I'll visit soon, I promise!"

Mulan nodded in agreement and, after hugging each other, they went their separate ways. Mulan went back to her home and Emma rode on to the Mills Castle.

Emma climbed the trellis to Regina's room, and even though she was exhausted, the thought of having Regina in her arms gave her the will to keep on going. She thought about all the things she would do to the brunette. The quiet declarations of love she would whisper to her ear. The gentle kisses shared between them as they lay in bed. The loving caresses as they took in each other's images before finally being able to fall asleep in peace.

But, when Emma walked into Regina's room, there was no welcoming gesture from her lover. In fact, the room seemed as if it hadn't been inhabited for a while because of the dust and the sheets covering the furniture.

"Regina?" Emma asked tentatively.

"I'm afraid Regina is not going to join us," a voice said as a candle was lighted. Emma jumped in surprise and immediately recognized the two people in the room: Cora Mills and one of Regina's cousins, Robin.

"Where is she?" Emma demanded.

"She's arranging the last few details before her wedding," Cora answered in a saccharine tone, "The poor thing had been so stressed, and you helped her a great deal. You were such a stress reliever. Alas now, it must end. She wishes you all the best."

The words Regina said a while ago echoed in her mind, _"_ _I'm a marionette in my mother's and grandfather's game."_ She knew Regina didn't love Leo. She knew the brunette wouldn't marry him willingly.

"I don't believe you," Emma spat, "I want to see her."

"She was sorry that she couldn't come to tell you herself. But, she gave me this item to give you," Cora extended a hand towards her, "She said you'd believe me when you received this."

Emma looked at Cora suspiciously and reluctantly opened her hand to receive what Cora was handing to her. Her heart stopped when she saw the black Star Tears pendant she had given to Regina during their last day together.

"This can't be," Emma muttered, closing her fist around the rock, "I don't believe you!"

"I'm sorry, dear. Now, I must go." Cora pretended to sympathize, but Emma was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Cora's lies, "Robin, please be so kind and walk Emma to her horse and make sure she leaves the castle."

And with that, she was gone.

Robin grabbed Emma by her arm and dragged her out of Regina's room and towards the castle's main gates. They walked in silence, nothing to say and each other lost in their own thoughts. Emma felt as if she was detached to her body, as if this was not really happening and she was walking through a nightmare. Robin's grip on her arm was unnecessarily strong, but she didn't care enough to wrench her arm from his grip. They reached the entrance where a soldier was standing with Emma's horse.

"Oh. Regina also told me to make sure to give you this," Robin said in a sinister tone before Emma could get on her horse.

"Huh?" was the only thing the blonde managed to say out loud.

A punch connected to her jaw and she tumbled backwards before she could even understand was happening. Emma felt her body crash against the soldier who was holding her horse, but he didn't do anything to protect her. Robin delivered another punch to her gut, and Emma felt all the air leaving her body.

She dropped on her knees and a boot pushed her to the ground. Emma fell like a leaf in autumn, with no resistance.

"Don't ever come close to her again!" she heard Robin's voice before she felt her back receiving a hard lash from a whip, "She's ours!" Another lash. "She's our queen and you're scum not even worthy to be on the soles of my boots!" A third lash.

Emma tried to stand up. She tried to get on her feet and fight back. She wouldn't go down like this, for gods' sake, she was a Swan! But, before she could gather the energy to do so, Robin spoke again.

"Help her to get on the horse. We don't want her bleeding out on our lands," he ordered the soldier as he dropped the whip and walked away.

The soldier did as he was told. And in no time, Blackjack was carrying Emma as she hunched over in the saddle, barely holding on the reins and the pommel of the saddle. She rode away from the castle, away from the Mills, and most importantly, away from Regina.

She didn't know what hurt more, the physical injuries or the emotional turmoil. But at least, the physical ones would heal with time.

The blonde knight thought that she couldn't go to her castle looking like this, it would only start an unnecessary war. So, she steered her horse and went on a different road, the path, which Mulan had taken earlier that day.

The injured blonde reached her friends' small cottage as the last rays of the sun shone on the land.

"Emma!" she heard Ruby yell in excitement. Ruby thought that Emma came to keep her promise to visit. The world around her started to fade away from her eyesight while she struggled to stay awake. She heard Ruby calling her name again, in a more panicked tone as she fell from the horse, "Emma! Mulan! Mulan, come help me!"

She had never heard Ruby cry out in horror.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the support, guys! I'm sorry I haven't answered your reviews, but it's that or writing :P

Mulan informed the King of Emma's stunt and its consequences. The soldier had ridden to the castle bringing the news as soon as she and her wife had stabilized the knight's health. The King didn't take the aggression lightly, nor did David, but the ruler forbade David to do something about it because of his status as the heir to the throne. The king told his son that revenge was not the solution.

Thoroughly discussed with his most loyal advisors, the King decided to let Emma rest under Mulan's care, far away from the eyes of other soldiers who might be harder to control than David. Emma had scoffed at the decree, knowing that her uncle's move had more economical reasons than peacekeeping. But, other than that, she didn't really care.

After the flame of her romance with Regina had fizzled out, Emma was left with nothing but ashes. A great deal of her time was spent sitting outside in the rocking chair that Mulan and Ruby had on their porch, gazing out in the distance and playing with the Star Tear that she now wore around her neck.

The times when she wasn't looking out at the horizon, Emma was working on her sword fighting techniques. Her practices with Mulan were the only escape she had from reality. She didn't have nightmares, but her hosts often heard the several nights where she would cry herself to sleep.

Mulan and Ruby were worried about their friend. Emma was with them in body, but her mind was realms away. The married couple had started to wonder when would be the day where they would see a smile on Emma's face.

Time passed. And days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Even the wounds from the whip lashes faded away to healed scars before they saw a tiny smile on Emma's face.

The Swans kept Emma informed with the Kingdom's news by sending a messenger every seventh day. David sometimes visited her, too, but the ever-growing rumors of the Dark One's return kept him away for longer than he wanted to be.

Most of the time, the news was banal; most reports were of gossip and repetitive hearsay of the Dark One's return. If Regina had wed, no one in the kingdom had heard anything about it. In fact, no one had heard from Regina since the night of Emma's attack.

One day, Victor and Jefferson, two of Emma's cousins, came by the cottage unannounced. Emma had heard their gallop during her daily workout and stiffened up. She prepared to defend herself if needed. When she realized who the visitors were, she dropped her sword and ran to up to them. She missed them terribly.

"Emma!" Victor was the first one to jump from his horse and embrace her in a crushing hug, "How have I missed you!"

"Not enough to visit," Emma managed to say as he released her.

"That's not fair, Em," Jefferson said, hugging her as well, "Uncle has had us riding all over the whole kingdom. I've barely seen my wife and little Grace."

"Why do people start these rumors? Do they like living in fear?" Emma threw her hands in the air.

"Because, behind every rumor, there's a sliver of truth," Victor pointed out.

Emma paled a tone at her cousin's statement, "Are you saying…?"

"Why don't we sit? We have some news for you."

The interior of Mulan and Ruby's house was not large, but they all fit comfortably around the fireplace. Jefferson let the sounds of the crackling firewood fill the room for a moment before he broke the silence.

"So, which news do you want to hear first? The bad, the worse, or the worst?"

"Did Regina marry?" Emma asked, because, by now, everyone knew about the failed romance between the Swan knight and the Mills Heir. Some people had even sang and written songs and poems of the tragic romance.

"Uh… not that we know of, Emma," Victor shook his head, "But, I don't think Cora would have allowed a small wedding. She would have gone for the lavish and extravagant wedding"

"So…" Jefferson tapped his knees with his fingers, "What will it be?"

"Start with the worst."

"The rumors about the Dark One are real. Trustworthy soldiers have spotted him lurking around in areas in both Mills' territories and ours. We're preparing for war."

"Baby Hercules and all the gods!" Ruby exclaimed and covered her mouth. They had grown up with tales and the histories of the last war.

"I hope I will deliver the final blow with my sword going through that savage's gut," Emma gritted out.

Her father had died in the last battle against the Dark One. He sacrificed himself for the kingdoms. Emma had been just a baby when it all happened, but she learned about the heroic act through stories from her mother and people who served with her father.

The Dark One had grabbed her father, hoping to use him as a human shield against the other soldiers. Without other options available, her father decided to plunge his sword into his gut, while piercing the Dark One's front, and slicing their stomachs horizontally.

Emma came into not just his sword, but also his courage.

"What else?"

"David is getting married," Victor blurted and Jefferson glared at him for his lack of tact, "To Snow White. The wedding is in two days' time."

Emma let out a barely inaudible "oh" before she stood up and walked towards the kitchen. She was glad to see dirty dishes in the sink and busied herself with cleaning the dirty dishes. It wasn't common to have a sink full of dishes since Ruby did the dishwashing chore, but Emma was glad for the distraction. She learned a while ago that washing dishes calmed her.

"Are you angry?" she heard Ruby ask.

"No," Emma replied, "I mean, if roles were reversed and I was in the same situation, I'd do the same. The houses will be united and the army against the Dark One will be stronger. It is logical."

"If it's logical, then, why are you scrubbing that plate to oblivion? Is there more to it?"

"I just can't help but wonder why he is good enough for them and I am not?" the blonde confessed with tears running down her cheeks, "Is it because I'm not the heir? Or because I'm not a man?" The dish slipped from her hands and broke into pieces when it shattered in the sink. "Why am I not enough?"

"You are, Emma," Ruby took Emma's hands and guided her away from the broken plate, "You are the bravest, strongest, most loyal person I've ever met. And, if the Mills couldn't see that, well, screw them. It's their loss."

"I loved her so much," Emma said between sobs, "I really thought she was the one."

"I know, Em," the brunette said as she pulled Emma into a hug and brushed her hair away. "I know."

It took a while for Emma to calm down. When she settled down, she returned to the living room, where Victor and Jefferson were still waiting for her to give her the last bit of the bad news.

"What else did you need to tell me?"

Victor nervously scratched his neck, "You're not going to like this one."

"I didn't like the other parts of the news. C'mon! Out with it, Victor!" Emma arched an eyebrow.

"Regina arrived this morning for the wedding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though technically not the same, Emma's father's death was inspired by the Seppuku ritual which was performed by the Samurai


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't answered - both inbox and comments. I'm an asshole (a busy asshole :/)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for everything!

They rode towards the Swan Castle as soon as the first beams of the sun colored the land. Mulan and Ruby stayed behind, promising Emma they would arrive later in the day because they needed to do the daily farm work before leaving.

The trip was done in companionable silence. Victor and Jefferson left Emma alone with her thoughts.

"David didn't want to invite her," Jefferson had explained after dinner, before they retired for the night, "But wars have been started for less, such as not inviting a royal to a celebration like this."

Emma highly doubted that the Mills would have started a war if Regina weren't invited. But, then again, she was Snow White's cousin. And, even though David and Snow loved each other, their marriage was a lucrative business transaction for the Mills. And, even though the Swan didn't do arranged marriages, she had to admit that this time, it was profitable for the Swans as well.

It was not as if she was unhappy to see that David got to marry the girl of his dreams. If there was someone who deserved love and happiness in his life, it was David. And, she could see how much love and happiness Snow brought to his life. But, it was so damn unfair that she got beat up for wanting the same.

As they rode past the gates, Emma tightened her fists around her reins. She didn't know if she was feeling up to see Regina again.

"The Mills family was placed in the west wing of the castle," Jefferson said and he gave her a weak smile. The thought 'the farthest place from your room' was all over Jefferson's face.

"I wasn't planning on leaving my room until Mulan and Ruby arrived," the blonde replied as they hopped down from their horses.

"Are you kidding me?" Victor asked, interrupting the conversation, "Emma, you have never been like this. You can't let this... set back... change you." He shook his head, "You are Emma Swan, the greatest warrior and most loyal knight of the kingdom. You are brave and strong, and you will not hide away in your room."

Emma rolled her eyes at him, but she knew he had a point. "Fine."

The Swan Castle was already decorated for the wedding when they arrived. Had David married anyone else but a Mills, Emma would have stopped to admire and even enjoy the décor. But every bouquet, ornament, and bauble reminded her of what David, not Emma, was getting, marrying his love from the enemy kingdom.

"I trust you remember the way to your chambers?" Victor teased her as they walked down the main hallway and towards a staircase.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "I also remember how to get to the arena. Are you up for a jousting game?" She enjoyed jousting with Victor for he was the best opponent.

"You mean, are you ready to eat dirt?" Victor winked at her.

"See you in twenty!" Emma yelled, already running up the stairs and towards her room.

It felt so good, yet so weird, to be back at the castle. She was stopped a couple of times on her way to the room by maids and messengers, who seemed happy to see her. The blonde greeted them politely and asked about their families and close friends. She always took pride on knowing all of the castle's staff's names and bits of their lives.

However, the person waiting for her in front of her door was not someone Emma wanted to see or talk to. The blonde stopped dead on her tracks when she saw who was patiently waiting for her. She considered turning around and walking away, but Regina looked disheveled, and it made Emma wonder just how long had her guest been waiting there.

"Emma -,"

The knight raised a hand to silence the soon-to-be Queen. "Just don't."

"Please, let me explain!"

"What do you want to explain? Why did one of your cousins whip me and leave me to die on my horse? Why did your mother give me back the stone I gave you?"

"Yes, I want to explain all of it,"

"Well, I don't want to hear it," Emma snapped, "Last time I decided to listen to you, I almost died." She took a deep breath, controlling her feelings before continuing, "You are like quicksand, Regina. When people fall into you, they try to get out. Yet, the more they try, the deeper they get. Until you drown them, take the air out of them." Emma said to Regina, "You drowned me, Regina. Stay the hell away from me."

"Emma, please," she begged, and it was so unlike Regina to beg.

Emma clenched and unclenched her fists. She knew she had to set some distance between her and Regina or else she'd fall for the brunette again. And this time, she didn't know if she could survive the heartbreak.

"I need to change for a jousting match," she walked into her room and didn't look over her shoulder, knowing that she would she would break down in front of Regina.

But, had she turned around, she would have seen a broken queen.

The knight leaned against the door and let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to hear Regina's explanations, because the naive part of her wanted it all to be a misunderstanding. But it wasn't; she knew of Regina's reputation before she fell in love with the brunette. She knew what Regina did to her lovers: she destroyed them.

A single tear ran down her cheek when she realized that if there was someone to blame for this, it was herself. She had opened her heart to a woman who she knew couldn't love anyone back.

The blonde shook her head and wiped her cheeks. She'd heal, in time. For now, she only needed to keep her head and heart distracted. The only available distraction was waiting for her at the arena. This form of entertainment would never burn her. It was the rush she felt when she was in a jousting match against someone.

So she changed into her jousting equipment and jogged towards the arena, where Victor was already waiting for her with their horses. If she took longer than the time they had set, he didn't comment on it. He simply handled her the reins to her horse and asked if she was ready to get her ass kicked.

They spent the rest of the afternoon making attempts to unhorse each other with the blunted lances. It was not until Mulan came to the arena to greet Emma that they decided to call it even and go to have an early dinner.

Emma spent the next day running away from her duties as David's best man. It was not that she didn't appreciate being chosen by the future king to be his best man, but she found the rehearsals dull and uninteresting. Instead, she decided to go with Victor to the local pub to get drunk with the townspeople.

It was not uncommon for Emma to go drinking with the folks; she enjoyed being surrounded by her people. They all seemed happy to see her again. Some of them asked where she had been for the past months, but most of them knew better and steered the conversation to safer topics, such as the upcoming war.

The two Swans returned to the castle past midnight and were completely wasted. In fact, if they didn't support each other as they walked back, they wouldn't have made it to the stables. There, they had no choice but to purge the alcohol from their stomachs.

"Gods, I'm _never_ drinking again," Emma grunted after cleaning her mouth from vomit residue with the water for the horses.

Victor laughed loudly, "If I'd have one gold coin every time you said that, I would be richer than the king!"

"You'd spend it all on women."

"You wouldn't just because you get it for free," Victor pointed out, "Did you see how Marietta was looking at you?"

Emma shook her head. She did notice how the black haired beauty behaved that night, but after having had a taste what making love felt like, she was not interested on having meaningless sex anymore.

"I'm heading to bed. Not only will I be sore from the falls from the jousting, but also, I'll have a killer headache. Thank you for that," she growled as they walked towards the castle.

"I didn't force you do to anything," Victor raised his hands on the air. "Besides, you act as if I won't be in the same position come tomorrow morning," he pointed out.

Emma stopped and placed her hand on his forearm, "That does make me feel better."

"You're an asshole," he commented and Emma shrugged but smiled at him, "I missed you."

That night, Emma went to bed with a huge smile on her face. It was good to be home.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma knew she wouldn't be able to avoid Regina during the wedding, which is why she had asked Ruby and Mulan to stay next to her throughout the whole ceremony and party afterwards.

Regina, on her part, didn't try to come closer. In fact, Emma started to think that Regina decided to respect her wishes and left her alone. A little part of her died when the thought crossed her mind. She scolded herself for thinking like that. After all, she did ask Regina to stay away.

Like many other royal weddings, Snow and David's wedding lasted a week. A painfully long week where Emma was torn between avoiding Regina at all costs or fighting her on why she gave up on them. It was irrational, she was aware of that. Alas, she couldn't help her feelings. Like the way betrayal pierced her heart when she saw Regina dancing with a young man on the third night of the wedding festivities. Or, the jealousy as it stabbed at her heart when she realized that the young man escorted Regina everywhere. And he stayed with her, even after all the wedding guests had left. He stood by Regina.

Emma closed her fists; she was having a hard time controlling her anger. If she could think rationally, she would have realized that it was unfair for her to be jealous or angry. She shot down Regina all the times that the brunette wanted to talk to her. Besides, for all she knew, the young man could be Leo, Regina's husband.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Ser Emma," a timid voice caught her attention, "but, His Majesty requests your presence in the war council immediately."

She averted her eyes away from Regina and looked at the teenager standing next to her. Emma hated being called by her army rank. The other thing she hated even more was being called by her nobility title. Everyone among the troops knew that, which meant this messenger was new in the castle.

She smiled at him, "What's your name, boy?"

"Thomas, your highness," he bowed his head.

"It's nice meeting you, Thomas," Emma said, "Do me a favor and call me Emma. Leave the titles for the people wearing the smelly wigs."

"As your highness wishes."

"Thomas!" she scolded him and when his face paled, she laughed, "I know what they teach you when you first come here, kid. But for me, respect is not based on titles. Please, call me Emma. Everyone in the castle does."

"Very well... Emma," the young messenger said, testing the name on the tongue of his mouth. "The King requests your presence," he repeated his message.

"Then, let's not keep the King waiting!" she replied.

Apparently, the Kings of both the Swan and the Mills kingdom could barely wait until the wedding was over to start planning strategies for the war.

She looked around, wondering if she could see any familiar faces. Two of her uncles including the King, David, Victor, and Jefferson were there. From the Mills family, there was Regina's grandfather, Killian, Will Mills, and, much to her dismay, Robin.

Seeing the man who attacked her in a cowardly way made her blood boil. It was evident that Robin was not too pleased to see her either.

She walked to the table and sat next to her cousins without taking her intense gaze away from Robin.

"If looks could kill..." Victor commented and he, David and Jefferson laughed.

"That would definitely make my day," Emma replied.

Before her cousins could bother her further, someone cleared his throat. The four young Swans quieted down and looked at the Mills King as he stood up from his chair and started speaking.

"Well, now that Ser Emma is here, it seems we can start the -," before he could continue, the doors opened and Regina entered, accompanied with the same young man.

"I apologize for our delay," was the only thing Regina said as the young man helped her with her chair. She didn't even acknowledge Emma as she sat down and nodded at her grandfather.

The blonde tried to ignore the burning sensation in her stomach and paid attention to the older Mills as he talked about the information they had gathered from their scouting parties. Apparently, the Dark One had returned, even more powerful than ever. He's been creating an army by raising the dead.

"We're to fight against zombies?" Will asked.

"Is the little Mills scared?" Victor mocked him.

"You better keep your mouth shut, freak!" Robin stood up abruptly and pointed a finger at him. Because of course, the Mills heard about Victor's hobby of dressing as a woman.

And, that was the point of no return for Emma. Because, she could handle people attacking her, but no one touched her family.

"If you ever call Victor that again," she said in an eerily calm voice, "I'll rip your tongue out and shove it up your ass." She didn't stand up, but her gaze was intimidating enough for Robin to sit down and shut up.

The two kings exchanged looks, wondering if their troops would get along as well as their family did. As the Mills King continued talking about their strategy, Emma zoned out, daydreaming about torturing Robin, until she heard her name being called.

"Ser Emma, you'll be in charge of the second brigade," the King informed, "You'll have 100 of our soldiers and 20 of our horses at your disposal."

Emma nodded. Together with her troop of 150 soldiers and 30 horses, it made for a decent battalion for war.

"What?" Robin protested, "You're giving a _woman_ a hundred of our men?"

"I don't recall giving you permission to talk, Robin," the King answered with a tone that frightened almost everyone in the room, "You are here in honor of your father, who was a great warrior. But, your actions in the past months have proven that you're not the man he was."

Emma pursed her lips into a smirk. Watching the King scolding Robin had made it to the top ten moments of her life.

"Marshal Graham," the young man next to Regina stood up, "You're appointed as Ser Emma's second in command."

A wave of peace washed over her. _Graham_. That was his name, not Leo. Not Regina's husband. Emma relaxed a bit; at least, she wouldn't be paired with the man who now bedded the woman she loved. He smiled at her, in a way that made Emma believe that they would actually become friends. Then, he leaned to her side and whispered something into Regina's ear and just like that, he killed the small hope Emma had of befriending him.

She spent a great deal of the council meeting passing papers back and forth with Victor, who was not happy being sent to the battlefront as well. 'So many lonely, beautiful women I could be fucking. Instead, I'm here talking about war,' he had written in a note.

The next one was a crass drawing of Emma shoving Robin's tongue up his ass. It made Emma laugh uncontrollably.

All the people in the room looked at her in dismay, wondering if she found the war amusing. Not being able to control herself, she stood up and, after excusing herself, she left the room so she could calm herself.

She didn't notice someone had followed her until she heard her name being called out behind her.

"Please, don't go to war," Regina implored when their eyes met, "Charming is not going,"

"Well, Charming is the next in line to the throne. We can't risk losing the heir before he had time to produce a heir of his own," Emma replied, "Now, I don't have a throne, nor it is expected from me to produce a child. There's nothing stopping me from leaving."

Regina looked out the window. "So, it's really over?" she said her thought out loud.

Emma took a necklace from below her shirt. "Here," she said, taking it off and handing it to Regina.

"What did you do to our Star Tear?" she said, looking at the once beautiful black stone. It was not smooth anymore.

"I tried to smash it," the blonde confessed. "I gave up after the tenth blow with my sword. I realized it still represented our love: it's beyond broken and it will never shine again," she added, words cutting into hers and Regina's soul.

"You say that it still represents our relationship," Regina said studying the rock on the palm of her hand. "Well, I believe you are right, but I don't agree with your interpretation. It still is us. It is resilient, it is strong, and it is perfectly imperfect," she added before pressing the rock against Emma's chest, "If you want to get rid of it, give it back to me when you come back from the war."

Emma took the Star Tear, but didn't say anything else, worrying that her voice would betray her act. She turned around and started walking away, until she heard Regina yelling.

"I didn't get married! And, I'm not getting married, at least, not to Leo." The blonde turned around and looked at the brunette. "I thought, that maybe you would want to know that," she added with an uncharacteristic insecurity in her body language.

"Why?"

Regina looked at her, as if she was the biggest idiot of all time. "Because he was not you, Emma," she explained, "Because I didn't love him, and I'll never love him as much as I love you."

"If you loved me so much, you would have asked about my wellbeing after Robin almost killed me," Emma took a step towards Regina.

"I did!" the brunette nodded and walked towards Emma, they were now at an arm's length. "When I found out you made it to Ruby's house, I knew you were in good hands."

"You knew where I was all this time and you couldn't once go to talk to me?" Emma asked, anger tinting her voice and pain showing in her eyes, "The past few months were a living hell for me!"

"And do you think I was having fun?" Regina answered, equally angry and hurt. "I told you marriages are business transactions for my grandfather. He told me I was free to marry you as long as I found a way to create an heir with you!" she poked Emma hard in the chest, "So, as soon as I knew you were safe, I took off to find any sorceress who could give me a potion that could meet my grandfather's requirements."

Emma looked at the brunette as she continued recounting how her past months had been. How she had Graham had ride to all the known sorceresses in their kingdom, asking for information and trying to differentiate frauds from real magical beings. How she had even considered making a deal with the Dark One until Graham talked her out

of it.

And it made Emma feel all sorts of emotions: guilt for hating Regina, for not letting her talk the times the brunette had tried to explain. Also, there was some remorse for trying to destroy the Star Tear. Hope for the possibility of being with Regina if she did find the potion. There was some resentment for giving Regina the benefit of doubt so easily.

"Did you find it?" Emma asked. Because, could it be this easy?

"I found a couple of possible options," the brunette answered, "We're putting them to trial now."

Emma slid down against the stone wall and sat on the floor, her elbows resting over her bent knees, nodding. "So… what now? Am I supposed to forgive and forget everything that has happened? What am I supposed to think? All this time, I've thought you've gotten married to Leo. You never sent word on what you were doing. I was in agony, thinking my love was thrown away like a piece of useless garbage! But no! You were out there searching for a potion so that we could live our lives together? How am I supposed to deal with this revelation?" Emma said in an exhausted, angry tone.

"You couldn't have known," Regina replied, sitting next to Emma with a little bit more of grace. "I'm sorry for leaving without sending word for you. But I didn't want to get your hopes up. I didn't even want to tell you until I was certain, but I couldn't bear your hate anymore."

"And, I am sorry for doubting you," Emma confessed, shifting positions from sitting next to Regina to kneeling in front of her, "I'm too blind when my pride gets hurt."

"Your pride didn't get hurt, Emma," she raised her hand and cupped Emma's cheek "Your heart did and I am sorry for my part on that."

Emma leaned into Regina's touch, because it was so easy to get back into their normal routine. Then, she stepped back away from her touches. "I'm not sure I have forgiven you entirely," she cleared her throat, "But I'll work on it. As long as you promise me you'll do the same."

"I've already forgiven everything there was to forgive, Emma."

Emma nodded and sat on back on her toes. "How do the potions work?"

"I want you to stay. I don't want to talk about the potions right now. I want, no- need, you to stay. "

The blonde inhaled deeply, "I have orders to follow. Not only my uncle's but your grandfather's as well."

"Say the word and I'll have the kings change your orders."

"I'm not a coward, Regina. I was born to do this. To be a knight."

"You were born for so much more that that," Regina replied, "But, if you really want to go, I won't stop you. Just promise me that you'll come back."

"I can't make a promise I don't know if I can keep," Emma commented. She knew there was a chance she could die on the battlegrounds. After all, her father left this world in the same manner. "But, I'll do my best to come back."

"Do we have to go back now?"

Emma shook her head. "I -," the blonde started. And Regina looked at her, hopeful that the blonde would take them away far from all this politics and war business. But Emma couldn't. As much as it hurt them both, Emma couldn't neglect her duties. She cleared her throat. "I've got to go talk with my men. We leave the day after tomorrow at sunrise," she stated.

"I wanted to go to the cave one last time before you leave, but only if you're alright with that."

The blonde looked at her sadly, "Even though, I would like that. I just don't think I'm at that point after what happened." Regina started to protest, but Emma silenced her with a finger to her lips. Emma said, "I know but my heart and head need some time. I will see you soon, I hope."

The next day, when Regina woke up, Emma and her troops were already left to war. The brunette brought her fingers to her lips; she couldn't help but taste the bitterness of the goodbye kiss she never got.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in so long, but good news: two more chapters and we're done, guys!

Turns out, the battlefield was a far cry from what Emma had expected. There was nothing grandiose about it. There was nothing romantic about 'kill or be killed'. There was just death and pain. Everywhere she looked. Death and pain.

She couldn't even remember how her skin looked without blood on it. The blood on her skin was either hers or someone else's. It seemed as if the crimson liquid has been permanently inked her pale arms.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. She missed Regina dearly. Her biggest regret was not kissing the brunette goodbye. It seemed like a good idea at the moment, but now she couldn't shake the feeling that she might have missed the last chance she had to kiss those perfect lips. All because of her pride.

Her pride was to blame for many other things. Like the loss during their first battle because she wouldn't accept Graham's idea. It cost them 30 soldiers. Thirty names that were on repeat in Emma's head. She vowed she would win this war, for them.

After that, she had accepted Graham's insight. Their joint tactics grew better with time. Now, they were mostly unstoppable - others didn't have that luck.

Robin died in battle. Emma would have been happy by the news, if it wasn't for the fact that that battle had claimed Victor's life as well. She mourned his death for a day, and returned to battle after that. There was no rest for them, not when your enemy was an army of undead led by a man who had the ability to bring the dead back to life.

The only way to stop him was to kill him.

But, the question is, how could one kill the most powerful man in this realm?

"We're close to the Dark One's castle," Graham stated one night while they regrouped. Even though their opponent was an army of undead, they didn't fight during night time. Some said it was because their already rotted eyes couldn't see at night time. Others said they needed to feed on the people who died on the battlefield. Emma didn't care much about the reason why. She was glad that it gave them time to rest and eat.

"Ser Killian and Ser Jefferson's armies are closing the distance, too," Paul, their messenger, notified Emma of this revelation.

Emma dismissed the messenger before she and Graham continued their discussion. The blonde preferred when it was just the two of them.

"We can surround the castle and seize it by tomorrow," Graham said after the messenger left.

"There's no point," Emma let out, dragging her hand down her face.

She was exhausted. She couldn't remember the last time she slept or had eaten properly. She was sure she had lost weight, for her armor was too big to fit her body now. She didn't have a good appetite nowadays. Her stomach couldn't handle food as long as she smelled blood - and it seemed as if that was her fragrance nowadays.

"We have not even one quarter of the army we have when this war started," Emma pointed out, "Jefferson and Killian have similar numbers. There's no way the armies can enter to the castle."

"No one said anything about the army," Graham said, "We will enter. Just you and I."

"We can't leave the soldiers with no leader."

"Then, leave someone in command," he suggested, "Emma, if we get into the castle and you kill the Dark One, this war is over. Imagine that! We get to go home!"

" _Home_ ," Emma repeated.

The world felt foreign in her mouth. Especially when she thought about the Swan Castle. Her thoughts wondered over to Regina.

Emma imagined the brunette tending her apple tree or riding her horse. She imagined it so well that she could almost feel Rocinante's mane and smell the apples' scent.

"Home sounds good," Emma repeated, then her hopes of seeing Regina again dimmed when she said, "I can't kill the Dark One."

"Of course you can, Emma," Graham placed on his hand on Emma's shoulder, "You were born to do kill him. To save us."

"No pressure there," Emma looked at one random point, anywhere to keep her mind busy and her view away from her second in command, "I'm not half the man my father was."

"Wrong. You're not the man your father was," Graham corrected her, then he added, "You are the bravest, toughest person I've ever met. So, no. You are not your father. You are your own self. And that's pretty amazing."

Emma looked at him and fought the urge to hug him tightly. She couldn't show weakness, not after his kind words. Not before what they were going to do tomorrow.

"Get some rest, Graham," Emma said standing up, "Tomorrow, we are killing that bastard."

* * *

Emma loved seeing sunrises in the countryside. They were majestic. The fog covered most of the fields, hiding the blood from the fallen soldiers. The sunbeams made the frost shine like silver glitter.

Every morning, Emma was the first to awake. She went out of her tent and took in the scenery in front of her while she played with the destroyed Star Tear that Regina had refused to take until after the war. As she was lost in thoughts, while watching her breath condense in the cold air, for a short period, there was no war, no blood being shed, and no soldiers dying. Then, the fog would disappear and the frost would melt, and what remained were the fields laden in blood.

Today wasn't any different. Not even the picturesque landscape can help her forget about the war. As the sun rose up in the sky, she went through their strategic plan several times, thinking of all possible scenarios.

By the time Graham came to get her, she had already thought on how to kill the Dark One in 54 different ways, and, out of the 54 scenarios, 48 possibilities also meant her death as well. She told Graham that she made a decision on whom to leave in charge and told him to get her replacement.

She took advantage of the short time between Graham's departure and the arrival of her next visit to put her armour on. The last time this armour had been in the Dark One's presence, her father had killed him and had died on the process. She trailed her hands to the lower edge of the protective covering and wondered what the future held for her, was she fated to die in the same way her father had died?

"Emma, you called for me?"

Emma turned around to see Peter, one of her younger cousins, standing awkwardly by the tent flaps. His Swan trademarked blond hair had been shaved to a buzzcut and, just like Emma's, his eyes were subdued. His eyes showed his lost innocence and lack of light. He looked like a child who had no choice but to grow up too quickly. As a member of the Swan Family, he didn't have a choice but to go to war regardless of his age.

Next to him stood another blond that Emma had seen before but couldn't remember his name. She didn't know why, but she thought they were a couple.

"Yes," she answered and showed him to the table where a map was laying, with notes and figures placed strategically. "Graham and I are riding into the Dark One's Castle today," she pointed at the drawing in the paper. "Jefferson and Killian and both armies made it this far," she trailed her fingers above the area where the armies are.

"Ok," he paused before adding, "Why are you telling me all this?" He was not used to hearing information of great importance. Heck, Emma was sure that he wasn't even allowed to sit at the grown-ups' table.

"I'm leaving you in charge of my troops."

"I'm sorry. What?" Peter stuttered.

"I want you to be in charge while Graham and I are away."

"Have you lost your mind?" Peter asked, shocked by Emma's statement, "I am fifteen years old! most of these men have been training for a longer time than I have been alive. I am- "

"You are a Swan," Emma interrupted him "And you're a natural leader, I've seen how the younger soldiers follow you around."

"That's because I'm cousins with the future King."

"Nonsense," the woman dismissed the statement, "Peter. I'm asking you nicely. Don't make me order you to take the leadership."

Peter opened his mouth to protest but before he could say something, the other blond placed a hand on his shoulder. The touch seemed to calm Peter down. Peter stared the boy and suddenly, there was light in his eyes. Emma could recognize that look from anywhere. It made Emma both smile and ache; she desperately wanted to be with Regina.

"What's your name?" Emma asked him.

"Felix. Your highness."

Emma smiled at him, "Please, call me Emma." He nodded at the request.

"Do you believe Peter can do this, Felix? And I want an honest answer."

"I believe Peter can lead the troops," Felix replied, "But, that's just my opinion, Ser."

Emma nodded, "It is settled, then." Both boys looked at her with eyes wide open. "I recognize love when I see it. I know Felix wouldn't put you in danger if he believes that you couldn't do it."

The blonde walked towards her tent's entrance, leaving the two boys astonished. They thought they were being subtle with their romance, but Emma read them as easy as an open book.

"Give me some credit, Peter. I saw that look in David's face for the longest time," she explained as she grabbed her sword and tied it to the belt on her hip, "Now come along, it's time to make an announcement."

Surprisingly enough, the Mills' soldiers accepted Peter with little to no problems than most of the Swans, probably because they were already used to following rules from a foreigner. Half of the Swan Army, however, believed that Peter had no experience and should not be the leader of the army.

Emma silenced them with a word. And then, she told them that she believed Peter would be a great leader and whoever said otherwise was questioning her and it would be considered treason. They weren't fully convinced but they didn't voice their opinions.

Before leaving, she gave Peter some strategies to follow and wished him the best of the luck. Even though, she didn't believe he needed it to be a strong leader.

Emma parted with Graham shortly after. They carried as many weapons as they could without compromising the fluidity of their movement: a knife on each boot, a dagger strapped to one thigh and a sword on the hip.

They reached their destination with no problem. A spy told them days prior of a path that was not monitored by the undead soldiers. The path, per se, didn't lead to the castle but to a tunnel, which smelled of sewage and hosted many rodents. The tunnel connected to the castle's dungeons.

"Last chance to back off, Graham," she said as they tied their horses next to the tunnel's entrance.

"Not a chance."

Emma faced him, "I'm serious, Graham. I have my father's sword and lineage, it feels like it's my responsibility to kill the Dark One or die trying. But, you don't have to die. You can go back, lead the troops, and go home a hero. You can claim a royal title, marry a pretty girl, and have a couple of children to love. You deserve that."

"And so do you," he replied, dead serious. "You think it was by chance that I was placed with you?" Graham asked, "No other army has troops from the two kingdoms."

"You were sent to control me?" Emma asked angrily.

"I volunteered to protect you," he corrected her. "Because I would rather die for you than see Regina unhappy as she was before she met you, when she was engaged to Leo," he confessed.

"And the troops? Were they sent to protect me as well?" Her tone was cold as ice now.

"Why are you so defensive, Goddamn it!" Graham raised his voice, "The troops were Regina's way of showing her grandfather that you can lead our people."

"So, it was all a test?" the blonde couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm starting to regret volunteering to protect you," he dragged his palm down his face, "It was not a test. Regina loves you and she wanted everyone to see what she saw, that you were capable of leading a kingdom."

Emma pursed her lips and thought about what Graham had just told her. On one hand, her pride was hurt because Regina didn't think she was capable of taking care of herself. But, on the other hand, she was touched that the brunette had gone to such lengths to show her grandfather Emma's worth.

"Thank you," Emma said after a while, "For protecting me and telling me the truth. But, more importantly, for being Regina's friend."

He nodded in acknowledgement, "We'll have time to be sentimental later. Right now, it's time to end this war. I know a certain brunette will be delighted to have you back in her arms."

And with that, he disappeared into the tunnel, into the unknown. Emma followed him close behind, wondering if they would make it out alive. The Star Tear pressed against her chest reminded her that she had to return it to Regina.

She had to come out alive.


	11. Chapter 11

Fear was something Emma was not used to. There were times in her life where she was afraid can be counted on one hand. As she walked down the tunnels and towards to the dark castle, she realized that she was beyond scared, she was petrified, not just for herself, she was frightened for her family, the kingdom, and lastly, for Regina.

They were about to meet the cruelest man their world has ever seen. And, they were only carrying a couple daggers and swords and they somehow thought that they would emerge as victors? What were they thinking? This was a terrible idea. She should have never listened to Graham.

Just as she was about to open her mouth and tell Graham that they should retreat, she heard Regina's voice, " _Use the Star Tear, Emma._ " The blonde turned around, trying to find the source of the sound.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered.

Graham stopped walking and turned around to meet her gaze, "Hear what?"

" _Emma_ ," it was more like a whisper, carried out by the wind, " _The Star Tear is the key to destroying the Dark One._ "

"Regina's voice."

"No," the other soldier replied and looked at her worriedly, "Are you alright? Are you seeing things?"

"I swear it was real, Graham," Emma answered, "I heard her as I'm hearing you. Loud and clear."

"Maybe, it's the Dark One playing with your head."

"Maybe..." she said, even though she didn't agree with him. It was Regina and Emma not only heard her voice but felt her presence too. Underneath her armor, she felt the Star Tear buzzing and warming against her chest. Oddly enough, she felt calm and protected, not the other way around. She didn't know how it was possible, but she knew it was not the Dark One's doing.

They kept on walking, not finding any obstacle nor soldiers on their way. As they got closer to their destination, the tunnel was getting narrower and creepier, and it reeked of death.

At the end of the tunnel, there was a door. There was nothing special about the wooden item. Maybe it was meant to look simple and ordinary; no one would suspect it was the entrance to the Dark One's castle. It opened with no resistance, as if someone was waiting for them.

"It has been remarkably easy. Like, way too easy to open the door," Graham commented in a suspicious tone. Emma could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"We've already come this far," Emma shrugged. "Might as well lurk around," she added, even though every inch of her body was screaming at her to make a hasty retreat.

The castle was empty, and it seemed as if no one had inhabited the place in a long time. Emma trailed her fingers over a table and dust covered her fingertips. She looked around for signs of life. If the Dark One was hiding in this place, there had to be proof that he had been there.

But there wasn't. The castle was quiet and covered in dust. Nothing had been touched in years.

"I don't think anyone lives here," Graham pointed out what Emma was thinking.

"Do you think it was a trap to…"

Before she could finish the sentence, Graham jumped and tackled her to the ground.

"What the fuck, Graham?" she asked angrily. Then, she looked at the place where she was standing and saw an axe wedged in the ground. Graham saved her life.

She stood as fast as she could and took her father's sword out.

"The Dark One doesn't like trespassers," a voice, which sounded more like a growl, notified them.

"Well, I don't like assholes who bring the dead back to life and use them to scare my people," the blonde answered, because she was not one to stay quiet.

Whoever threw the axe at them decided to ignore Emma's statement and gave them one final warning, "Leave or prepare to die."

Emma looked at Graham, who also had his sword in hand. He nodded at her before saying, "I think today is a good day to die."

As if the voice was waiting for their permission to materialize, as soon as Graham spoke, a figure started to come out of the shadows. "Very well," it said as it approached them.

They both raised their swords and positioned themselves in a fighting pose. But, when the figure reached the light that filtered through the window, Emma lowered her sword. She couldn't believe her eyes and who she saw that was a few feet away. The materializing form of the opponent was of a familiar person.

"Is that...?" Graham's question died as he tried to ask. He had seen a painting of the man standing in front of them at the Swan Castle. But, Graham never thought he'd see him again with his own eyes.

"Yes, that's my father," she answered. She knew with certainty, even though she was a baby when her father died, she grew up, surrounded by paintings of him and hearing stories of him.

She felt her heart stop as she realized what she had to do to get to the Dark One. She has to kill her own father. In his own sadistic manner, the Dark One brought him back because no one from the Swan family dared to kill their hero.

"Father, don't make us hurt you," Emma tried to reason with him, "He did this to you, please let us by and kill him so that we can end this."

"He brought me back to life," Emma's father replied; his voice started to sound more human and less animalistic now.

"Do you call this a life?" she argued, "You are nothing but his slave. I've heard stories about you! You would have never wanted to live like this!"

"I never wanted to die either!" he roared, "I didn't get to see you grow up because of this! And for what? For nothing!"

"You died for her!" Graham stepped up, "You died so that Emma could grow in a peaceful world, in a world that's good because of you and your noble sacrifice."

The older man seemed to think about it. He looked at his daughter, who was a few days old when he last saw her. Something that resembled a crooked smile appeared on his face.

"I only wanted for you to be loved," the old man admitted, lowering his sword. Emma took it as a sign of his surrender and walked towards him.

"And I was," she told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I am," she corrected herself, "I have my family and friends, and I found a beautiful woman whom I can't wait to go back to."

She ignored his frightening appearance and placed a hand on her father's cheek. Because, even though he was an undead, he was the father she never knew. He was the hero of all her stories. "And I always felt your love, your guidance, as I grew up and became the daughter you'd be proud of."

"I am proud of you," her father looked into Emma's eyes, and even though he was already dead, Emma could see life in them, "I was not there to see your first step or to patch up your first wound. But, I am here to help you defeat the Dark One."

"You.. You'll help us?" Emma asked, because a few minutes ago, he was defending the castle of their enemy, "Why?"

"I forgot the reason that I died for. But your friend reminded me," he answered as he looked at Graham.

Suddenly, the things around them started to freeze and the air crisped as it did during winter. Against her will, Emma's body shuddered, but her gut told her it was not because of the cold.

"Isn't this a tearful reunion?" a burlesque voice commented. "The child of the White Knight, came to kill me, the Dark One!" a creepy giggle echoed on the walls.

And suddenly, a man with the skin of a crocodile was standing in front of Emma. He didn't need an introduction, everyone from her kingdom and all of the kingdoms around grew up hearing of the crocodile-skinned man that would take them away if they didn't behave.

"Well, dearie, let's see what you're made of."

The Dark One had Emma flying through the air before the blonde could even reach for her sword and prepare to fight. She landed, or more accurately, crashed on a banquet table, which split from the force of Emma's landing.

Without letting out a sound of complain, because she wouldn't give the satisfaction to the Crocodile, she stood up and took her sword out of its sheath,

In front of her, the Dark One flicked his wrist and a rope appeared. It started to slide like snake along Graham's body, strangling him. Quickly, Emma took the dagger out of her boot and threw it, aiming for the Dark One's wrist and nearly missing it. The barely nicked skin was enough of a distraction for the Crocodile to loosen the rope.

"You little scum!" The Dark one let out and directed his attention to Emma. Behind him, Emma's father helped Graham up. "I'll show you what happens to those who hurt me," he added, but instead of launching towards her, he brought Graham close to him and plunged his hand into the soldier's chest.

Emma watched in horror as the Crocodile took Graham's heart out. A vile smile appeared in his face.

"Beautiful thing, isn't it?" he asked, but he didn't wait for her answer. "The heart of a hero always shines as bright as the stars," he commented, studying the beating organ on his hands. "It's a shame that hearts are so delicate," he pointed out as he started to squish the red item.

Graham fell to the floor and started gasping in pain.

"Stop!" Emma yelled, even though she knew that the Dark One was not one to give mercy to his victims, "I'll do anything. But spare him, please!"

"Emma, no!" her father screamed, but the Dark One had already made his mind.

"Curious thing, right?" he laughed. "What loyalty and friendship do to a person," he added, disgust painting his voice. "Fine, your heart for his."

"Emma, stop!"

But, Emma ignored her father. "Deal!" she said as she dropped her sword and walked towards the Dark One. She was certain she would share her father's destiny: die for the greater good. It was quite poetic, to die at the hands of the same man who was responsible for her father's death.

The Dark One giggled as he placed Graham's heart into his chest and kicked the weakened man aside.

Emma walked to the crocodile skinned man with a decided pace. She knew what had to be done. In the corner of her eye, she caught her father trying to move towards her, but he seemed glued to the floor, probably the Dark One's doing.

The words Regina had whispered to her in the tunnels echoed in her head once again, " _Use the Star Tear, my love._ " Emma knew by now, that she was probably imagining Regina's voice, that it was just an illusion her body had made up so she wouldn't feel alone as she marched towards her death. But it helped. Because with Regina by her side, she was stronger and braver.

"Your stupidity exceeds your father's," The Dark One laughed as he inserted his hand through Emma's chest, making it as mundane as grabbing something from a kitchen cabinet.

Emma felt his scaly fingers reach and surround her heart. And it took her a great amount of her control not to shudder. This was not the time to let emotions rule over reason.

"I don't know if I'm as stupid," she barely managed to say as she wrapped a hand around his wrist to keep him close to her. "But I know I'm as brave," she added before reaching the Star Tear that hung between her armor and her chest.

She pulled the rock off, and plunged it into the Dark One's chest. The movement had been instinctual, as if the rock guided Emma's hand. The blonde was equally shocked, disgusted, and amazed when she felt her fist getting into contact with the Crocodile's heart.

The Dark One tried to pull away, but Emma held him tightly to her chest. She found an inner strength which she didn't know she even possessed and it overpowered the Dark One's own strength.

After penetrating the Dark One's heart with the Star tear, she held it in place, clueless of what she should do next. But she held the star in the heart. Even as the Dark One yelled and started to shake in her hands. A light came out of him, first through his mouth, then eyes, ears and nose, until he bursted and the light became almost blinding.

Emma held her fist close, even long after the presence of the Dark One's hand was no longer in her own chest. She felt no trace of the Dark One after that beam as she stood there.

"Emma, you did it!" Graham yelled, but he sounded distant.

She fell to her knees, it was then she felt strong arms wrapping her into a tight hug. She couldn't see, but she knew it was her father's arms that kept her anchored to the world.

"You were so brave, my little girl, so brave," he whispered softly into her ear, "I'm so proud of you, of the person you've become."

Emma wrapped her hands around her father's arms, because she could hear an unspoken goodbye in his tone.

"It's time for me to leave, Emma," he said, as if he was reading her thoughts, "This land is not for the dead, and we both know that."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll always be here," he said, tapping the part of the armor that covered her heart, "Now, go back to the people love you, to Regina."

Emma nodded, her sight clearing just in time to see her father one more time before he disappeared into thin air. "Good bye, father," she said to no one, because a part of her believed that her father's spirit will always be with her.

After cleaning the tears she didn't know that she shed, she stood up. Graham was waiting for her a couple of meters away, looking as beaten as Emma but feeling like a champion. He smiled and she smiled back at him.

"You did it! You killed him."

"We did it, Graham. We did it."

The man shook his head, he knew better than to argue with Emma. Even though he knew that he would be dead if it wasn't for the blonde. The Dark One was dead and it was a victory. He stood still as Emma walked into the tunnel.

"Let's go home, Graham," Emma called for him from a couple of meters ahead of him.

He nodded, even though she couldn't see him. He didn't ask what she meant, he knew that Emma's home was Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've already got this and the last chapter written and corrected by my beta, so the story will be finished by the end of this week.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if I haven't answered to your review, it's not that I don't care because I love comments, but I've been too busy with uni and my summer internship and family and friends coming over...
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys liked it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the final chapter!
> 
> The epilogue is written and corrected by my awesome beta and sometimes co-writer, Chris, and it will be up in a few days.

Regina couldn't remember when was the last time she slept through the whole night. Even before the war started, she had trouble sleeping. Now that she thought about it, the problems began when Cora meddled in her relationship.

The brunette rolled from one side of the bed to the other. It was not the first time she wondered how Emma was doing, and if she got the messages that Regina had sent her regarding the Star Tear.

If she was honest with herself, she never believed in magic nor witches, but when her grandfather named his condition for giving his blessing to her relationship with Emma, her beliefs changed. Not only because she wanted to believe that her love would win, but because she had learned about the culture.

Now, Regina not only studied how to conceive a child with Emma but she learned of other magical properties such as healing and telepathy.

During one of her studying sessions with an elderly witch, Regina came across a drawing that looked exactly like the Star Tear that Emma once gifted her. When she asked the witch about it, the witch said that no one had seen a Star Tear in decades. The Dark One destroyed every piece that he could find because it was the only thing besides his dagger that could kill him.

The witch also told Regina that even before their destruction, Star Tears were extremely hard to come by. Since they were gifted by stars themselves, who came to the Earth once every century to protect star crossed lovers.

A knot formed in Regina's throat. A star had given Emma the rock. A star had thought their love was worth protecting. And now, Emma was fighting a war that they had slim chances of winning.

The brunette's heart stopped when she realized that the only chance the kingdoms had at winning against the Dark One laid on Emma's chest. Emma could do it. She could end it all by slaying the Dark One.

The only problem was how to get the message to Emma without risking word spreading. The last thing she needed was the Dark One learning that Emma had a Star Tear before the blonde knew of the rock's power.

She started learning telepathy that very same day and even before she was even close to mastering the skill, she sent Emma messages. It was worth trying.

Pushing the sheets away, Regina sat on the edge of her bed and tried to clear her mind of her magic lessons. She needed to rest if she wanted to be useful tomorrow.

It was when the sound of horns ripped through the silence that reigned all the nights since David and Snow got married. Her heart felt as if she was going through palpitations. What did the horns mean?

Regina jumped out of her bed and reached for her robe. She hadn't even finished tying a knot around her waist before Lizzie, her handmaiden, barged in. Normally, Regina would scold Lizzie for entering without knocking, but the horns made everything an exception.

"It's over, your highness!" she said in an excited tone, "The war is over, the Dark One defeated!"

Lizzie continued telling Regina about the message the King got, about Emma and Graham's bravery and how they defeated the Dark One. Regina tuned out most of the story. She was lost in her thoughts. So it was over — the war, the fear, being apart from Emma. It was all over.

Instead of dismissing Lizzie and going back to bed for a few more hours, Regina picked the clothing she would wear that day. The sky was still dark, but she knew that the day would be eventful. She wanted to finish her duties as soon as possible so she could ride to the Swan Castle and meet Emma.

Even though Regina liked dresses better, she opted to wearing riding clothes for practical reasons. She dismissed Lizzie after the maid braided her hair. Regina proceeded to put her boots on; she was half way through the second boot when she heard voices out of her door.

At first, she thought it was her guards talking, but soon enough, she realized they were arguing with someone. Someone who had a female voice. A female voice that sounded like…

Her heart stopped.

With one boot unfastened, Regina walked towards the door. Her heart half prepared for disappointment and half prepared for bursting of happiness. She opened the door to find two large men blocking the exit with their backs. In front of them, Regina saw a glimpse of a familiar blonde mane.

As soon as the three soldiers noticed that the door had been opened, they stopped talking, Regina's two guards turned around to see their future Queen looking past them.

"Emma," Regina breathed out.

"Hi," she answered timidly.

The blonde looked as if she was dragged through fields of blood and mud. She also looked sleep deprived and hungry. But, she was alive and smiling. And, to Regina, Emma had never been more beautiful.

Regina grabbed Emma by the seams of her armor and brought the blonde towards her, crashing their lips together. Emma reacted quick enough and snaked her arms around Regina's waist.

The kiss was sweet but far too short to Regina's liking. Emma separated from Regina, leaving her hands to rest on the brunette's hips.

"I'm filthy," she confessed, suddenly looking self-aware of the state of her body, "I haven't showered in a while. But I haven't seen you for so long, so, I rushed here immediately after the victory," she excused herself.

"I don't care." Regina shook her head and cupped Emma's cheeks. "All I care is that you're alive and you're here with me. Everything else is irrelevant."

They shared another short kiss before Regina took Emma's hands and dragged her into her room, not before asking the guards to tell her grandfather that any business she had to attend would be postponed until the next day.

Once Emma and Regina were in the privacy of Regina's chambers, the brunette started unbuckling Emma's armor. Regina's fingers worked carefully and in silence. After the armor was off, Regina preceded to take off all of Emma's clothing, starting with the shirt and ending with the underwear.

She magicked warm water into her bathtub, Emma looked at her with an impressed face, but she didn't make a comment until she reached out for the strings keeping Regina's shirt closed.

"I heard your voice, when I was walking into the Dark One's castle," the blonde said as she loosened Regina's shirt and pulling over the brunette's head. "Graham and I are alive because you told me what to do."

Regina brought their bodies closer, naked chests coming together, before commenting, "You are alive because you are the bravest and most selfless person I've ever met." The brunette cupped one of the blonde's breasts, which earned her a moan, "I just helped you a little."

Emma didn't answer, partly because she didn't really care who was the hero and partly because the only thing she could concentrate right now was Regina's skin against hers, specially Regina's hand against her breast.

The blonde worked her hand down Regina's naked torso and under the brunette's riding pants and underwear. Lightly, she touched the sensitive bud the way she knew Regina liked it and smirked when Regina's breath hitched.

"Get in the -ah- bathtub, Swan," it was meant to sound like an order, but with the little moan that Regina had let out in the middle of the sentence, it sounded like anything but an order.

"Your wish is my command, my Queen."

Letting Regina go, but not for long, Emma stepped into the metallic bathtub and sat before she extended a hand towards Regina.

"First I'll bathe you," Regina announced, regaining her composure now that Emma's hand was away from her clit.

"But -"

"You were the one who said you were filthy."

"And you were the one who said you didn't care."

Regina hummed as she grabbed a bucket, filled it with water, and gently poured it over Emma's head. The blonde closed her eyes and let the liquid wash her over. Regina repeated the procedure once more before applying some shampoo on Emma's mane. She massaged Emma's scalp until she noticed that the blonde's breath was getting deeper and slower.

The brunette smiled as she watched the sleeping beauty. Her sleeping beauty.

Carefully, she rinsed Emma's hair and proceeded to wash the blonde's body, making sure to keep her touch professional and not elicit any sexual stimuli while the other woman was asleep. She was sure Emma wouldn't mind, but she'd never take advantage of an unconscious person.

It was not until the tub was almost empty and Regina was drying Emma's hair that the blonde woke up.

"Hey," she mumbled, "Sorry I fell asleep, I wanted to come home and make love to you, but your hands are magic."

Regina smirked at the unintentional innuendo before helping the blonde to her feet and wrapping a towel around the clean body.

"Don't worry, dear," Regina said, pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead, "We'll have time for that."

Emma nodded in silence. After drying her body and leaving the towel over a chair, she walked towards Regina's bed and climbed inside. Regina followed her shortly after, taking her boots and pants off.

The brunette laid on her side, studying the blonde next to her. She still couldn't believe that Emma was back.

Emma must have sensed that she was being watched, because she rolled to one side, her front now facing Regina, and slipped a hand down Regina's hip and towards her buttock, bringing the brunette close to her.

"I love you," Regina confessed, even though she thought Emma was sleeping. She was surprised when green eyes opened and a smile appeared on Emma's face.

" -ove you, too," the blonde muttered, placing a kiss on Regina's nose, "It's good to be home."

"Home?" Regina asked, not because she minded, but because she didn't know what part of the Mills' Castle Emma considered her home.

The blonde nodded. "Home… Your arms," she explained before pressing her forehead against Regina's clavicle and drifted to sleep.

Regina placed an arm around Emma's slumbering body and rested her chin over Emma's head, tucking the blonde into her body. And for the first time in what felt like years, Regina Mills slept.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's raise out glasses, the epilogue is here!
> 
> I wanted to thank everyone, the ones who have been from the beginning and the ones that joined later - thanks for staying despite my long absences. And especially, a big thanks to my beta, sometimes co-writer and dear friend, cyr1988, without whom I wouldn't finish this story.

Emma paced from one side of the room to the other at a high speed. She was chewing on a lock of her hair, a bad habit from her childhood that she did to alleviate her anxiety.

"Will you stop? You're making me nervous," David demanded.

"Why is taking so long?" Emma walked towards him and then looked at the wooden door in front of her, "Oh gods, what if something happened to them? What if the baby died? What if they both died?"

"Emma, stop," the King placed his hands on Emma's shoulders, "They are going to be fine."

"How can you be so calm!"

"Someone has to be the calm one," David answered, "I always thought I'd be the one panicking, taking into consideration that is my child and my wife in there."

"My godchild!"

David chuckled, because, of course Emma would take the responsibility so seriously, "Why don't you go to bed and try to get some rest?"

"I don't want to sleep."

"Fine. But, can you go to the kitchen and get me something to eat?" her cousin requested. "I haven't eaten since breakfast," he added.

Emma nodded. David was eating his breakfast when he heard of Snow going into labor. David left as soon as possible. The blonde doubted he left the waiting room to grab some food.

"I'll go check if there's some leftovers," the woman commented and started walking down the hallway.

She was almost at the stairs when she heard her cousin calling her name again; she turned around when David mentioned, "I wouldn't mind if you took your time coming back. I feel that you need some time to cool off."

"I'll grab something and come back."

The Swan castle was quiet. Everyone had either gone to bed or was waiting for the news about their new heir. Besides the occasional soldier walking around, doing the work for night rounds, Emma was all alone. She didn't mind the solitude though, it was the only time when she could hear herself think. And now, she could hear herself worrying over Snow and the unborn child.

Finding the kitchen was never a problem, not even for someone who had never been in the castle. You could smell the freshly baked cookies from at least seventy meters. From there, you just had to follow the scent and voila!

Tonight, they were baking something with cinnamon. Her stomach rumbled, silencing any worries that she had. Maybe she also could grab something to eat for herself as well, she reasoned as she opened the door.

Whatever she was hoping to see in the kitchen, a heavily pregnant brunette talking to the chef while eating a cinnamon roll was probably the last thing she had in mind. They turned around when they heard the door opening and Regina couldn't hide a smile as soon she saw her blonde knight.

"Hello, darling."

"You should be in bed," Emma commented before placing a kiss on the brunette's forehead and moved to sit next to her.

"We were hungry," the brunette provided as an answer for breaking her unofficial curfew.

"Of course you were." Emma shook her head because Regina had developed a ferocious appetite. How she didn't look like a huge ball was something Emma couldn't fathom, not when Snow was three times her usual size and ate half of the amount of what Regina ate.

The chef decided some privacy for the couple was needed and snuck out to his room. Once they were alone, Regina commented, "It's hardly my fault that our child inherited your appetite!" She raised the roll before adding, "I mean, I usually don't eat foods with cinnamon! I abhor cinnamon!"

Emma chuckled and caressed Regina's belly. "I bet that's just one of the many charming traits the baby inherited from me," she said as she leaned down a bit to talk to Regina's stomach, "Isn't that right, kidlet?"

"Don't call our child that."

"Well, we don't have a name," Emma reasoned with her. Regina fell quiet to the answer and looked down at her belly, trying to imagine the baby that was growing inside of her.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" she whispered.

"Honestly, I don't care," the blonde answered as she cupped Regina's cheeks with both her hands and raised the brunette's head. "I care for the gender of our first child as little as I cared for the gender of my true love. I know I'm going to love our child, just as I love you, with all my heart and will always until my last breath."

Regina's eyes teared a little bit. She would later blame the hormones for that, but, at that moment she just said what was on her mind, "You, Emma Swan, are perfect."

"Funny, I remember your grandfather specifically stated that I was Emma Mills when we got married," Emma joked as she brushed the tip of her nose against Regina's.

"Maybe for the rest of the world, but for me, you'll always be that Swan girl who stole a kiss from me before jumping off a balcony."

She hummed in response to the memory of their first moment together. "The only reason I jumped off that balcony was because I wanted to show off."

"Yes, nothing impresses a lady more than nearly dying in front of her."

Emma laughed and then pressed her lips against Regina's, not escalating it into a full-blown passionate kiss because they were in the kitchen. Regina was the one who broke the kiss; her pupils were dilated with lust, but then she seemed to remember something.

"Did Snow already give birth?"

"I forgot I had to bring food to David!" was Emma's answer and she placed a cinnamon roll on a dish and stood up.

"Wait for me," Regina reached for Emma's free hand and stood up, even though it took her a little bit longer than it did for Emma, "We deliver the cinnamon roll and then we go to bed."

"I don't feel like sleeping, Regina."

"Good," the brunette smirked and then she leaned into Emma to whisper in her ear, "Because sleeping is the last activity I have in mind right now."

"You'll be the death of me."

"And we'll enjoy every moment of it!" Regina answered with a smug smile and started walking, leaving a dumbstruck Emma behind. The brunette made sure to put a bit of a swing to her hips as she walked and the blonde didn't understand how a pregnant woman could be so sexy.

"You'll be the death of me," she repeated, this time to herself, before jogging to catch up with her wife.

.

That night Prince Neal, heir to the Swan Kingdom was born.

Four months later, his Highness Henry, second of His Name, heir to the Mills Throne, Swan Prince, White Knight, and the joy of his mothers' lives joined the world.

Never did Regina and Emma imagine a more perfect happy ending and a promising beginning to their love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone is interested on whatever I might publish next, or simply wants to stay in touch, you can follow me on twitter. My username is @anotherouatw


End file.
